A Different Turn
by YukiFuyu12
Summary: Sam was just an ordinary teen that was of the age of a 14 year old, he had a seemingly peaceful life as he stayed safely in in Tranquility, or so everyone seemed to think. Sam was one to hide may secrets, but how would it change if he were to be dragged into something he had no control of? Just what would happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are made by the director!

Don't hate me but I make Sam suffer a bit and make some characters trigger happy...

This is a Mech/Human story so you no like, you no have to read.

Few things:

1) Sam is 14 and is a Junior (Yes, smart Sam)

2) Mikaela is a big sister figure, Will and Epps and others are trigger happy (Don't blame me and my messed up mind)

3) Sam met Will and Epps when he was 10

4) Sam has ADHD, Hemophilia and Asthma... Don't kill me!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

As the alarm went off from the hand made clock that rested innocently on a wooden night stand, a pale hand had gently tapped the off button that rested on top of it. From the queen sized bed, a small body moved under the soft blue covers as the blanket was slowly removed to reveal a small boy who was no older than fourteen with flat brown hair, a single stand of silver on the right side, and blue round doe like eyes which were currently glazed with sleep and dizziness. As the teen looked at his hand made clock, it revealed that it was only about six in the morning. The teen sighed as he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up as to not make his dizziness anymore worse and slowly made his way to his bedroom door. Samuel James Witwicky would only find out that to this day, his life was nothing but than soon to be chaos.

 _'Geez'_ was the first word that came into mind as Sam shook his head to rid of the drowsiness that still remained since he had awoken. _'I need to sleep more early, well at least its a Friday, I'll have hours to sleep. I can't stand being on the other end of both Miles' and Mikaela's worries, that would just be the definition of hell on earth.'_ He thought as he shivered at the thought of a pissed off Mikaela and Miles, he continued his trek down the stairs that seemed to be so endless at the moment. He loved both his older brother figure and sister figure but sometimes they can be just too much for him to handle. If you ever saw how they treated him, well, you would laugh your ass off big time.

Once reaching the bottom of the flight of stairs, Sam had went straight to the kitchen and looked around for a certain Chihuahua that would run off in the morning. Looking about in the room, he saw that his dog Mojo was outside in their back yard, he laughed silently as he saw that Mojo was on the lawn, oh how his dad would have a field day with this. His dad and his mom were known to be over dramatic when it came with the lawn grass and the flowers planted around the house. IT was a wonder how he didn't manage to get a fetish from them.

Shaking his head, he carried on with what he was about to do, but he was only stopped when a hand had placed itself on his left shoulder, looking behind him, he saw his mom, Judith Witwicky or also known as Judy Witwicky standing behind him with a smile. Right behind his mother was his father Ronald Witwicky or also known as Ron Witwicky. Both parents smiled at their fourteen year old son, even though he may look like a twelve year old, he was still fourteen and a smart child at that, it explains why he was in his junior years instead of being a freshmen. Now don't get Sam's parents wrong, they're proud to have a smart child, but they just want him to be a bit spoiled every now and then and they want to spoil him as much as they can. They couldn't do even that because their son was the most stubborn born Witwicky in history, and that was saying something.

It was one thing to say no to a Witwicky but to flat out disagree was something that should never be done to a Witwicky, even if your life or the world depended on it.

Sam smiled at his parents and looked back at the kitchen where he was about to continue his little task if it wasn't for his mom stopping him. HE always wondered why his parents try to spoil him when they know it wont work.

"Now honey, why don't you go upstairs and get ready while me and your dad get breakfast ready, its a Friday so relax, and make sure to take your medicine ok?" She said as she gave her son a stern look.

Sam sighed as he nodded his head, he refused to take any medication for his other illnesses except for his hemophilia. He was born as a sickly child and had to be homeschooled for the most part of his elementary times. He wasn't allowed to leave the house unless someone was with him and he also was to be on strict medication. If only it was that easy, it was difficult when he was a child, but it was much more difficult now.

"Ok, I'll let you cook today." Sam sighed as he didn't want to argue, he would have, but he was still dizzy and he needed to take his meds so he was off.

As the young teen walked up the stairs, he didn't see how his mom had gotten out a baseball bat and how she looked at his dad with such a glare that it made the man cower. "Now, how much are you paying for his car dear?" Judy said as she stalked towards her husband who was frozen in fear as the woman he married stalked towards him like a predator. He didn't know why he married the woman but it was that dangerous feel to her that got him falling head over heels for her.

He didn't get to answer her as he was face to face with a bat.

Meanwhile with Sam, he was already finished with taking a shower and had then taken his medicine. He looked around to find his backpack and his project for class and took the glasses of his grandfather Archibald Witwicky with him. He didn't want to leave it anywhere, feeling as though he was going to need it much later. He also took his two thousand dollars that he had to pay for the other half of the car that he and his dad were going to get. Even though he had a bank account that held ten thousand dollars and a stash of money that had twenty thousand dollars in his room, he never bothered using it for much, thinking that saving up would be good.

He sighed again as he packed all of his things in his bag, he wore a blue flannel, a plain white shirt underneath and faded blue jeans to go with it. As he finished packing, he headed downstairs and went to the kitchen to find his mother putting out plates, each with an omelet and bacons to go with it. He sat down across form his dad and saw said man shivering a bit but thought of it as nothing.

If only he knew what his mother had done to him when he was gone. There was a reason why all the rooms were somewhat sound proof.

"Now honey, your dad is going to pick you up after school today, so no walking home." Judy said as she say down. She sent a look towards her husband as Sam want looking and smiled. Oh how she loved her bat.

Sam nodded his head, not seeing the exchange that his parents were doing as he finished his breakfast. He didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday so he had to finish his food or he would pass out in class. Not that his teachers would argue anyways.

"Ok, mom I'm gonna go, 'Kaela is gonna be there soon." Sam said as he put his dishes in the sink gently and headed off towards the door and left. It was also at that time that he didn't see how his father had bolted up the stairs to get more money for the car he was going to buy his son soon.

* * *

When Sam had arrived at school, he had went straight to his first class which was Algebra ll. He shared the class with Mikaela who he had dubbed her as the big sister figure. Once he entered the class, he saw that Mikaela had already arrived and was sitting in her seat. Taking a seat next to her, the older had started to talk.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Mikaela asked as she looked at the young teen right next to her. She was always fond of the small boy, it worried her the first time when she saw him, thinking he was just visiting the school grounds, but had been proven wrong when he said he was enrolled into the school. That was when she was a freshman and Sam was about 12 yeas old. she had that instinct that told her to protect the boy and for once, she didn't object with her senses. Thus, leading them to now.

"I'm good 'Kaela, I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep." Sam said as he muttered out the last part, which luckily the girl didn't hear. He laid his head down on his crossed arms. He still felt dizzy and it wasn't good. It wasn't really a lie that he was tired, he had stayed up all night finishing the project for his Geography class which he was lucky to share with both Miles and Mikaela.

Mikaela sighed, Sam was always working too hard, he had to learn that he needed his rest. He was already an A star student, so he should relax. "Maybe you should take it easy, you have no work for the week anyways and you already finished up on all the projects." She said as she tried to talk some sense into the small teen. Unfortunately, the latter shook his head as he closed his eyes for a bit, before he could give a verbal answer, the bell had rung and had signaled that class was done.

The day went by fast and without a hitch as Sam was in his final class which was Geography. After presenting that his grandfather had been the captain of the Artic Circle trip, Dodging a rubber band aimed at him by Trent, and also showing the glasses of his grandfather, he was done with the presentation and passed with an A+.

Mikaela and Miles had followed Sam back to his father's car and said goodbye before both of them left to go back to their own home. And taking one look at his son's grades, Ron smiled and patted Sam gently on the back. "Its an A kiddo! Now come on, lets get your car." With that, they drove off, Sam smiled as his dad put on a song as they drove to a car garage.

The place was less appealing but it would have to do, besides, Sam would just start upgrading the car he gets with anything he has laying around in the house and he wasn't really picky with it. And how he was getting a new car at such a young age, well, blame that on the government, or better yet, someone named Captain William Lennox, who had met the boy at a shooting range at the age at ten.

Imagine his surprised face when Sam had gone right next to him, holding a pistol and shooting the targets dead on with Sam's father and uncle right behind him cheering him on. When they introduced themselves to each other, Will was surprised at how small he was, like everyone else, and had gone to introduce Sam to his partners that were with him as well.

The boy was part of the government family after that. It wasn't Sam's fault that he had an air to him that attracted others.

Back to the car garage. They passed a person holding a sign and dressed up as a clown yelling it was too hot and his eyes were burning from the melting makeup. It made both Sam and his father laugh at the scene as they park, only to meet a man who looked about to be in his thirties. The man walked towards the two as they came out of the car.

"Hey my name is Bobby Bolivia, or Uncle Bobby B, baby, Uncle Bobby B." He smiled at Sam as he shook the small hand. It kind of ticked the teen off on how he was treated like a fragile doll. But, he smiled anyways, he wasn't one to actually voice out any of his thoughts or discomfort to anyone. Ron had introduced himself to Bobby as Sam waited, it was only when Bobby asked why Sam was getting a car at such an early age did Sam look back as his dad gave a simple answer, the government permitted it.

"Can't argue with the government now can we? Now, let me tell you something Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits under one of those hoods." Bobby said as he let Sam wander off to look at the cars, but, they didn't notice that a car at the very end had pulled up and sat itself there as it waited for the boy.

Sam sighed as he ran a hand over all the cars, once he got tot he end, he saw the car that had pulled up not too long ago, sitting there innocently as it waited patiently for the teen to come closer. Sam walked closer to the car as it waited, he identified it as a 1976 Camaro, and it was in pretty good shape too, it had a faded paint job, but it was ok, a bit of rust, but nothing he could take off.

He was only vaguely aware that he was now next to the car, Sam shrugged as he opened the door which made no creek whatsoever and hopped into the car. Running a hand over the dashboard, he noticed on the steering wheel that there was a symbol, a face of some sort, but made a mental note to check it out later on. He noted that the interior was perfectly intact, though, he was interrupted by his father and Bobby looking at him through the slightly open windows.

"Hey, dad, can we get this car?" Sam asked as he never took his eyes off the car as he listened to Bobby who was saying that the car had never been there before but he couldn't care less, just as long as he got the car, then he's happy.

"I'll let you have it for five thousand." Bobby said as he looked at Ron who nodded, Sam was about to try to lower the price down until his father spoke up. "We'll take it. Just give me a moment please?" He said as he got a nod from Bobby as he left to prepare the paper work, Sam lowered the windows more so he could talk to his father properly.

"Dad, I though we weren't going over four thousand?" Sam asked confused, but his father just laughed.

"Sammy, I have another five thousand extra but I'm gonna give it to you, you go have fun, Miles is sleeping over soon isn't he? So is Mikaela, so you three have fun." He said as he ruffled his son's chestnut flat messy brown hair and left, leaving a somewhat shocked Sam, but that became a full grin as he continued to run a hand across the dashboard and he swore that he felt the car rev a bit.

After a few minutes, Sam was able to drive the car behind his father to go home.

Oh how his life was going to change now.

* * *

Like?

Dunno, I was bored but I'm gonna continue anyways!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Read the intro to the first if your confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

* * *

 _'This new car is weird.'_ That thought had made itself known since the beginning when Sam had gotten the car, but he couldn't help but feel as though there was something about the car that made it so different. That made it feel as though it was alive.

What brought this up was that while driving back home, he had noticed that his pats and rubs had elated revs and gentle rumbles from the Camaro. He was a bit weirded out by the new information, but left it aside for the time being. He was still to tired to be dealing with all this.

When arriving at his house, Sam had immediately gone into the house, only to come back to with two buckets of soapy water and sponges as well as wearing some trunks that were designed with white flames and black linings. It showed his pale skin and his small lithe frame, he wasn't muscular, no definitely not, he had a bit but not that much, nice arms, some feminine curves, flat stomach, all in all, he looked like a child, but he was more feminine, he could be mistaken for a girl.

But, its not like it hasn't happened already.

While he walked towards the Camaro, his parents were only watching as they saw Sam wash the Camaro, effectively getting rid of the rust and the dust that was on it. He didn't bother paining it because the color looked like it was brand newly painted after the soap was gone and he also waxed it for an extra shine. He cleaned out the interior with a vacuum and cleaned out the tires and the underside.

"You know, he sure is one for cleaning out everything." Judy said as she finished planting her new flowers into place. Ron, who was assessing over the grass, looked at his wife then to his son and smiled.

Sam was never to leave anything unfinished.

"Well, he is one to take care of his things. But he goes all out on things as well, remember the toaster we broke?" Ron said as his wife smirked at the memory. Oh how she loved teasing him of that moment.

"You mean when _you_ broke the toaster?" She said accusingly as she looked at her husband in the eyes. How he broke the toaster, she could never understand.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know not to leave it on for too long?" Ron said as he looked at his wife in disbelief. Soon enough, it had led them to bicker on the memory while Sam continued with fixing the Camaro, listening to his parents while shaking his head in amusement at their antics.

After he was done cleaning, he had added a few modefications, like a GPS system and also adding a Bluetooth connection to an ear piece that he had made to the cars so he knew where it was and so if it gets stolen, he can just track it down. He looked at the time to see that it was well near past six and went inside to go shower and changed. He was supposed to pick up Mikaela and Miles so he went and got ready.

After half an hour, he had came out with a white sleeveless hoodie and some dark blue jeans. He still had his grandfather's glasses with him, but it was placed in his pocket. Getting ready to head out, he was stopped by his parents who looked at him sternly.

"Be back before 12 you got that mister?" Judy said as she looked at her son sternly.

"Yeah mom, I'll be back. Remember, Miles and Kaela are coming over." Sam said as he kissed his mother and father goodbye before leaving to go into the Camaro.

When Sam had started the car, a cloud of black dust came out as Sam drove off, leaving Judy to look at Ron with disbelief in her eyes as she punched him. Even for a woman her age, she sure did pack a punch.

"You are so cheap!" She exclaimed as she punched him a second time. Ron whined as he tried to calm is wife down but to no avail.

"Its not my fault he wanted it, he chose it!" He said as he dodged another hit, this time, with her baseball bat. God only knows where she pulls it out from. It was terrifying enough where she gets her weapons from, but imagine the things she can do with other house necessities. Oh the horror he will have to go through.

While with Sam, he had already picked up Miles as said blonde looked at the small teen with a grin. "Hey bro! You ready for the beach?" He said, hopping into the passenger seat. Sam laughed as they went straight ahead to Mikaela's house.

Sam snorted a bit before glancing at his friend. "Nope, as long as I can stay in the car I'm fine, drag me out against my will, your gonna have to deal with me throwing a tantrum at you." Sam said.

Miles, who had been one of the very, _very_ few who had seen Sam throw a tantrum, flinched at the mere mentioning of it. Sam only threw three tantrums throughout his life and to say that being a witness was terrifying would be an understatement.

It was like going to hell would be mercy at this time.

Now normally, Sam was collected and would try to reason, but imagine him throwing a tantrum.

Now the first one was when he was a child, only at the age of four, he refused to take the medicine given to him and was forced to calmed which led to sedation, which Sam did not take lightly when he woke up.

He had decided to run away at first but that didn't work out to his favor, even tough he was fast, there was just too many people around. Then, when he failed at that, he proceeded to kick the doctor in the most painful areas he could find, and that included his no no zone. Then finally, he resorted to screaming and yelling and it resulted into broken glass everywhere.

As well as broken eardrums. Thus also resulting into sedation.

Oh the merciful joy everyone had when he was knocked out.

The second was when he was about eight, he was at a convention with his father and uncle when some women and some other people had seen him walking in between the two. As well as mistaken him for a little girl who was somewhat a tomboy at a young age.

Well, while he did have long hair that reached the nape of his neck and passing his shoulders, he did not take the comment lightly. He began to cry as loud as possible and it had taken about an hour for him to calm down and during that time, giving an explanation to the people that he was indeed a boy.

The third one was only last year, oh the horror both Mikaela and especially Miles, had to go through when Sam was being forced into going to a party.

The two had just met when a party was coming up and they wanted to invite Sam who blandly refused to go.

The two decided to pick him up and go to the party, even though they had heard the protest of the young teen, they did not let up, which was one of their biggest mistakes yet when it came to Sam.

Never force him into doing something he doesn't want. Final.

While during the party, the two had completely lost Sam in the crowd of dancing people and both knew that they were in it big time when it came to finding Sam.

The nightmarish hell they had to go through with trying to find him by the end of everything. By then, it was two hours during the time that Sam finally pitied the two and showed himself by hanging upside down a tree branch he sat on, nearly giving the two a heart attack.

Snapping out of his nightmare memory lane, Miles shook his head as Sam parked for Mikaela to get in. He took one look at Miles' pale face and shook his head in amusement at the terror and pain that was etched onto his features.

If there was one thing you don't do, its to never argue with Sam Witwicky who you know will put you through hell.

"Ok you win, we wont force you." Miles said as Mikaela chose to enter at the same exact time and heard what he said.

"What do you mean Miles?" She asked as Miles looked at her from the passengers seat.

"Sam throwing a tantrum." Four words had Mikaela turning pale as Sam laughed and drove off to the beach they were supposed to go to.

"Ok, no tantrums please." Mikaela said as she smiled lightly at Sam who smiled back at both of them. "Ok, no tantrums just for you two."

* * *

As they arrived at the beach, they noticed that the place was crawling with jocks, cheerleaders and so on. Sam had decided to stay in the car as Miles got out to go climb a nearby tree for no apparent reason and Mikaela had went off to look around, only to be stopped by Trent, who she despised with a passion. He tried to hurt Sam once and got a face full of knuckles and a slap that left his cheek bright red for the whole entire day.

"Hey hot stuff, wanna hang out?" Trent said as he smirked at Mikaela who scowled at him and was about to leave when his friends had decided to butt in.

"No, why would I hang out with someone who doesn't even know a simple equation?" Mikaela said as she saw Trent blush a bit, he may be a jock but his grades are not even worthy to be compared to trash. And that itself was a true fact to the world.

"Hey come on Mikaela, just once, we'll ha-" Mikaela cut him off with a smirk as Miles came down from the tree to stand right beside her, Sam glancing from his window on the drivers seat, listening from the half way open window. "Wow, I didn't know you were that desperate, did someone dump you again? Were you not good enough?" Mikaela said as Miles was laughing in the background and Sam was giggling in the car.

Trust Mikaela to always come up with a comeback against anyone.

Trent was stuttering now, his so called friends were looking at Mikaela in awe and with something akin to be desire. But they knew in the back of their small brains that they won't be able to get her. While they were all in a stare down, Sam had gotten out of the car and had gone behind Miles and Mikaela, smirking to himself, he took out a hand made alarm and pulled the top to make a screeching noise.

"AHHHH!" Screams were heard from the group as they all turned to see Sam smiling innocently while he hid the alarm in his pocket, it was off from the moment they screamed. The jocks stared at Sam with shocked faces while Mikaela and Miles were about to whine, but Sam stopped them before they could continue.

"You know, we still have to go get the food, and we also have to get the drinks for tonight, mom wouldn't want us to be late." Sam stated as the two turned pale. Sam was a force to be reckoned with but when it came to Judy... Never get into a twenty meter radius around her when she is seriously pissed off.

Eyes comically wide, the two had pulled Sam away and had left the jocks standing there as idiots in display as they saw Sam get in the drivers seat and began driving home. Oh how Sam would have killed to have taken a picture of them, but who was to say he didn't do that already?

Yes, Sam was a sneaky bastard and he was proud of it.

* * *

It was about ten when they had arrived at the Witwicky resident. They found Judy in the kitchen making dinner and Ron making some cookies and cupcakes.

Sam, Mikaela and Miles had gone and brought plastic bags in filled with chips, sodas, some groceries for the next week, and some movies that they had gotten. they smiled as they smelled cookies, cupcakes and some spaghetti in the house. The Witwickys were killer cooks and their food would be worthy of the gods.

"Mom! Mikaela and Miles are here, were going upstairs, the groceries are on the table." Sam said as the three proceeded upstairs as they heard an ok from Judy. Mikaela had immediately went on the beanbag that was in front of a small flat screen TV as Miles took the other beanbag and Sam took the one at the very end.

"Sam, your parents are amazing, but they can be terrifying in every way." Miles said as Sam giggled at the true statement. Mikaela laughed as she looked at Sam and spoke, "I remember coming to your house two years ago and came in with seeing your mom trying to get another hit on your dad with a bat." She said as Miles laughed as well, there wasn't a moment where you would never see the Witwickys fighting.

"I remember, Miles was there too, he had to take you here." Sam said as he looked at the two.

"Yup, I had to pull Mikaela away before they could run her over!" Miles laughed out. Mikaela snorted as she brought up another memory.

Time passed until Judy had called them downstairs to go and go eat dinner. Laughs were out in the air as they chatted over dinner, after, the two parents had stayed downstairs to watch as the three were upstairs watching their own movies and soon all of them slept as they fell asleep on the floor which was covered in pillows and blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

I have nothing to say left.

* * *

It was a Saturday at five in the afternoon and for the life of the three teens, none of them could think of anything to do. I mean they could watch movies, mess around, go for a ride, but they wanted something different, something exciting like an adventure.

They were all ready for something, seeing as Mikaela wore a white shirt with a jean jacket and some faded jeans, Miles wearing a blue plain shirt and some dark jeans to go with, and Sam wearing a blue hoodie and some faded blue jeans. But they had nothing to do at the moment.

Mikaela sat on the couch with little to no interest on the TV in front of her, Miles was scrolling down his phone for anything worthy of entertainment, while Sam sat in complete and utter boredom as the clock ticked. Its been an hour since Judy and Ron had left, leaving the teens to their own accord, but they forgot to even consider that they shouldn't have left them unattended until midnight, which was the time that they would be back.

"Hey, does anyone want to go outside?" Miles said as he looked at the two who looked at him in return.

"What is there supposed to do out there? I mean we can go to the beach, yes but that's just too cliché at the moment." Mikaela said as Miles looked at her innocently. Sam, meanwhile, was thinking on what they should do for the day and decided that they should go for a ride in the Camaro and go straight to the desert. There was a place where there were a grove of trees hidden from everyone and he wanted to see if he could go there again.

"Maybe we can go for a drive out in the desert? There is this place where we used to go to out in the desert." Sam suggested as he looked at there reactions. Instantaneously, both of them had nodded their heads as they had packed their stuff and took Sam with them out the door towards the yellow Camaro.

"Wait can't we all get ready first? I- Wah!" Sam was cut off as both his arms were locked on with both his brother and sister figure out the door as they locked it.

"Come on Sam, your taking us there, we will not die here because of boredom." Mikaela said as she proceeded to open the door to the drivers seat so Sam could get in while Miles went to the back seat and Mikaela taking shot gun.

"You didn't even let me-" Sam was once again cut off but this time it was from Miles. "Come on bro! Adventure awaits us!" He said as Sam sighed, mumbling under his breath as he drove off with the two cheering.

They were off, driving away to go to the desert opening. Too bad they won't get there.

Too bad Sam had left the glasses on his bed also.

Yup... Too bad.

* * *

Driving out to the desert was nothing special, the radio would turn on to play random music which was weird enough but they didn't bother to think about it. The car was pretty old looking when Sam got it so they didn't bother.

They were driving peacefully until a police car had appeared not long after they had passed an alleyway. Sam looked back to where Miles was at only to see him looking back at the police car that was following them. But the weird thing was, was that it wasn't making those siren noises it was supposed to make. It was just flat out following them like a lost puppy.

Miles, who was the only one who had the better view of the vehicle had his eyes widen as he looked into the drivers seat.

Only to find no one steering the wheel.

"Uh, Sam, drive quicker because I think this isn't a regular police car." Miles said calmly, which wasn't normal, which it was a bad sign. Mikaela looked at Miles who looked back to stare at her with wide eyes that were filled with fear but his face said otherwise.

"I think you should step on it Sam." Miles said as Sam obeyed with no hesitation.

But the car wouldn't give up as it was still right behind them. They all began to panic as the vehicle began to speed faster to close in some more distance.

"Sam I think you should go faster! Go under the highway! Maybe we can lose it from there!" Mikaela yelled as she looked at the vehicle and paled, seeing that Miles was right, there was nobody on the wheel.

It took a bit of time to lose the car when they went under the highway but they managed to lose it. For now at least.

"Ok, now that the Satan's car isn't following us anymore, is everyone ok?" Miles asked as he looked at Mikaela and Sam.

Mikaela looked fine, a bit terrified but fine. Sam on the other hand was another problem, he was frozen in place, his hands tightly gripping the wheel with white knuckles. Growing concerned for his baby brother figure, Miles moved his hands to place it on his shoulders feeling how tense they were and as they shook slightly.

Mikaela had long since began to check on Sam as he began to unfreeze and shake, hid breath was beginning to get ragged and tears began to prick the ends of his eyes. They knew what this was, his asthma was acting up.

"Sam come on, deep breaths for us Sammy, come on, deep breaths, that's it." Mikaela encouraged as Miles began to rub Sam's back to help him. Mikaela took out an inhaler that she always had as she gave it to Sam. He always had the tendency to misplace his inhaler or his medication so they had to bring extra for emergency purposes. Miles had another inhaler on him but it wasn't needed at the moment.

While taking a big intake of air and medication from the inhaler, Sam shivered as he felt something run across his whole body, it felt weird, like a scan of some sort, but he dismissed it, blaming it on his attack.

"You ok now Sammy?" Miles said softly as he kept a hold on him while Mikaela smiled slightly as she got out of the car to look around.

"Ok, Miles, get Sam out here so he can breath, we need to keep his breathing even." Mikaela called out as she opened the door to the passengers seat and helped out Sam as he slowly came out. He was still shaking, but it was an equivalent to a shiver when out on a cold day with no clothes, which was still pretty bad but still a good progress from earlier.

"Hey Sammy, here, I'll carry you." Miles said as he picked up Sam and let the small teen wrap his legs around his waist and laid his head on his shoulders. Sam was about only 4'10 for a fourteen year old and Miles was about 5'6, Mikaela being 5'4.

As they proceeded to settle down, the police car that was following them had appeared right in front of them. Getting a good look at it, the older teens paled at the paint job on the side of the vehicle.

To Punish and Enslave.

In white and in cursive.

Oh how nice to know.

And to add more to their own shock, it had began to transform into a giant metal bot that looked at them with red glowing optics. Shocking them even more, it had spoke, and they immediately tensed as they heard what it said.

"Is the boy he is carrying DarkKnight217?" It asked as it began to advance towards them which they took a step back, Sam, who was listening began to shake in tremors as he heard his eBay name being said out loud.

Oh how they were in deep shit now.

"What is it to you?" Miles said as he tightened his hold on Sam who proceeded to bury his head into his shoulders as tears began to prick his eyes again. Mikaela glared as the bot stared at Sam and a blue light scanned him.

"His blood pressure is high to a dangerous level, his airways is swollen preventing oxygen on entering his system." It said as he still kept his glowing optics on Sam. The two had immediately reverted their gaze onto Sam as he held tighter on Miles, tears beginning to fall and soak Miles' shirt just a bit.

"Hey come on Sammy, its ok come on, its ok." Mikaela said as she calmed Sam down to prevent another attack.

To their misfortune, the Camaro had begun to move on its own and it also transformed as it faced the other bot. It made noises like whirrs and clicks as it made a form of a glare at the bot in front of it.

"Where is the glasses?" The red eyed bot said as it began to look at Sam again, only to be attacked by the former Camaro as they fought. While the bots were distracted, the three began to ran, or the two began to ran, as they tried to get to a safer area from the two fighting giant bots.

"SHIT! We need to get out of here!" Miles said as he ran, only to be stopped by the two bots reappearing again, so they turned and made their way to the other direction.

"What we need to do is to make sure Sam is ok!" Mikaela yelled back as she noticed that Sam had passed out at one point and was sow limply hanging onto Miles. "Miles! Hold Sam tighter! He passed out!"

The blonde did as he was told as they slowed to a stop behind a pillar. Catching their breaths, the listened to the background to hear the two fighting bots, only to be met with silence. Several moments passed until they heard a screech of tires that was located in front of them.

There was the damned Camaro that had fought the cop car. Its doors began to open as it made a gesture for them to get in.

"You expect us to get inside you even though you had just transformed right in front of us?" Mikaela asked in disbelief as the car made a noise that meant to be a yes.

Both teens sighed in frustration as they were reluctant to actually go in but they knew they had no choice. They got into the back seat as they saw their stuff there as well, completely untouched. Shifting Sam, the two closed the doors as they were driven off. Only to be once again, be followed by the police car.

 _'God damn it... CAN WE PLEASE NOT DO THIS NOW?!'_ Both thought as they looked back at the police car.

* * *

It was already past nine as the sun had already set, they were still inside of the car until its doors opened and no sooner when they came out did they turn around and see the Camaro transform and to be once again, tackled down by the same red optic bot, but this time, a little bot had came out and went for the three teens.

How they got into a fight between two robots was beyond them. But they weren't about to complain.

Sam, who had woken up to find himself in the backseat of a self driven Camaro, had took both Miles' and Mikaela's hands and bolted away. The little bot had ran after them as they ran, it took a hold of Sam who had tried to kick it off but to no avail, even if Miles helped him.

"Get off of Sammy!" Miles yelled as he tried to peel off the small bot from Sam, only to have his pants pulled down and for it to pounce on Sam again.

Mikaela, meanwhile, had gotten something from an empty room and came back to help the two boys. Looking at the bot that pounced on Sam yet again, she swung full force, beheading the little thing.

"Take that!" Mikaela yelled as she beheaded the little bot and Miles had kicked away the still alive head. Helping Sam up, they proceeded to go back to where they had left the Camaro, Mikaela picking up her bag and her stuff, while Miles began to put his fallen pants back on.

If you looked closely, Miles' boxers were blue with little Tow truck Mater adorning it.

They looked back up to a somewhat smug looking yellow bot and a very unconscious looking red optic bot. Just what in the name of hell did the Camaro do to the Police car? Eh, they could care less.

"Ok, that was pretty badass." Miles said as he watched the car transform back into a Camaro. It had opened up its doors again for them to get in. The three smiled as they eagerly hopped in and drove off into the streets where it was less than likely that the police bot would find them.

How they were in this situation, they don't know, how they were dragged into this, they don't know. Why does the red optic one want Sam, they don't know.

But they do have a little hitch hiker with them.

* * *

Hope you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! How are you?

I don't own transformers!

I don't know all their alt forms.

* * *

It was about ten by the time they had stopped somewhere in a nearby alley. The Camaro had driven them to an alley where no one was around so it could transform safely without anyone witnessing.

Before that though, instead of the now old Camaro, the car was now the latest model as it still had the color scheme but the insides and outside was transformed completely to a different look

But the sudden change was all due to Miles making a comment on if the car was a kick ass robot that fights, why was it still a crappy piece of junk? That got them kicked out and for their car to come back as the latest model of the Camaro.

Yup, which they were now in an alley way.

But what they didn't expect was a blue and red Peter Built, a black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice and a lime green Search-and-Rescue hummer soon driving in around them as they stopped in a circle of some sort.

They just can't get a break can they?

Sam, who was the one out first, had went towards the Peter Built and ran his hand over the front hood of it, thus also elating a rev from the engine.

Yup, there were more of them. That means that there's more of the Police car one... Great.

Sam sighed as he went over to all of the other vehicles to see if they would have the same reaction, and of course, they did. He took a deep breath so he wouldn't panic like earlier and cause even more problems than there is.

"Um, Sammy, what are you doing bro?" Miles asked as he stared at the small teen with Mikaela as he went and ran a hand over all the vehicles. He looked back after looking at the Pontiac and gave them a wary smile. "They're like him." Sam said as he pointed to the already transformed Camaro who gave a nod in return, showing that he was right.

Mikaela and Miles stared dumfound as they looked at the now revving vehicles in front of them. When they asked for an adventure, they didn't mean this, this was something else.

Next time, they were going to make it more specific on what the want.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, so your saying that they are like him?" Mikaela said suddenly as she gestured towards the vehicles and to the Camaro, it gave off a whirr and some beeps, but not long after it did that did the other four transform to reveal that they are bots as well. From the looks of it, they could clearly see that the red and blue one was the leader.

Great, a twenty meter robot was looking for them. Wow, life loved them didn't it?

By this time, Sam had long gone back to the two older teens to hide behind them, wanting to stay as far away as he could manage, but to his unfortunate luck, he was soon face to face with the former Peter Built and soon staring into glowing blue optics. The bot spoke, stern and firm while having a tone of command in his voice, but somewhat still gentle and soft.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The leader bot asked as he knelt down to look at Sam who had started shaking.

"They know your name Sam." Both Mikaela and Miles said as they faced the slightly shaking teen behind them as he answered with a shaky, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." The bot now known as Optimus said as he looked at the three teens who stared up in disbelief at what they had gotten themselves into.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short, sparklings." The former Search-and-Rescue hummer said as he looked at Optimus with somewhat of a glare.

"Autobots huh." The three said in a whisper as they all tuned a 360 degree angle to look at all of them. They heard heavy footsteps behind them as they turned around to see the former Pontiac walking.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The Pontiac said as he decided to spin and do a back flip while landing on the worn out car behind him.

Optimus, who looked at the bot, shook his head in amusement as he began to speak. "My first Lieutenant, Designation: Jazz." He said as Jazz spoke again. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He said while looking at the three teens, but mostly focused on Sam, who didn't notice. Jazz wondered why they were adding someone so young into this war, but fate was never fair to anyone anyways, still, he kept his optics on the boy.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Miles asked dumbly as he pointed at Jazz who paid him no mind and kept his optics on Sam who finally now noticed the bot looking at him and hid behind Mikaela.

 _'The hell?'_ Sam said as he warily tore his gaze away from Jazz.

"We've learned Earth's languages from the World Wide Web." Optimus answered Miles as he stood up slowly, looking down at the bewildered teens with somewhat of a smile, if they can even smile. He continued with the introductions, now going to the former Topkick. "My Weapon Specialist, Ironhide." He said as said bot powered his cannons.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He said as he looked at Miles, to Mikaela and finally landing his optics on Sam and didn't remove his gaze from there.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus said as he looked at his weapon specialist, who didn't look back but responded. "Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons." He said as he stared intently on Sam who was now beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Optimus shook his head but continued, "Our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Ratchet looked at the three and he proceeded with letting out a blue light, making Sam shiver but not the other two, which elated curiosity in all the bots, but not the Camaro who was yet to be introduced, he knew how the boy reacted with a scan, he was the one to scan him earlier when the demon car tried to get to them.

"The boy is extremally stressed, heart rate is faster than ordinary and blood pressure steadily rising. A bit malnourished and dehydrated but otherwise fine, weight is 79.11, brainwaves are slightly different from any other human. A bit of internal bleeding but it can not be located." Ratchet said as he looked specifically at Sam who shook a bit more as the information was revealed.

After both teens took in the information as fast as they could, Miles immediately looked into his pocket and took out a bottle of pills while Mikaela took out a bottle of water and the inhaler. The bots watched with fascination and mostly worry as the two teens turned to the younger boy. Mikaela had taken Sam in her arms and sat down while Miles popped out two pills from the container and gave it to Sam who took it and drank water to down it.

"You ok now Sam?" Mikaela said as she looked down at Sam who nodded and Miles decided to let him climb on his back for now.

"Will the boy be alright?" Optimus said as he looked at Sam in worry, but it wasn't just him who looked at the boy who buried his head in Miles' shoulder again.

"Yeah, Sammy will be just fine, we just forgot he needed to take his medicine." Mikaela said as she smiled up at them but turned her head to Ratchet. " Thanks for telling us, if you didn't, Sam would be in bigger trouble later on." She said.

Optimus and his group looked reluctant to pass it on, but did anyways, they can check on the boy later. "You have already met your Guardian Bumblebee." After that, the Camaro, now known as Bumblebee started to dance while he put on his radio. The three were confused on why he wasn't talking, but just as though Optimus was reading their minds, he answered, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle." He said.

Ratchet had emitted a red beam and it was directed to Bumblebee's throat as said bot began to make choking noises as the red beam hit. "I'm still working on them." He said as he looked at his arm which probably had a screen for him to look at the stats.

"Your my guardian huh?" Sam said as he looked at Bumblebee for a confirmation and a nod was what he got in response. He smiled a bit as he stared up to his now introduced guardian.

Mikaela and Miles turned their attention to Optimus as Mikaela asked, "Why are you here?" Miles nodded his head as he looked up to the bot.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus said grimly as he looked at the three. Miles and Sam decided to voice out their confusion.

"Mega-what?"

To answer their question, Optimus began to project a holographic view of what was left of their planet called Cybertron. It scared the three teens at first because it appeared as though the ground below them was crumbling away.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed our planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus said as he looked at Sam who stared back with his blue doe eyes.

"My grandfather." He said softly in a whisper.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. " Optimus said as he looked sadly at Sam, he didn't know that he was involving such a young soul into war. It just wasn't right. "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus said finally.

Sam paused, oh this was not good. "How did you know about his glasses..?" He asked slowly as Miles and Mikaela looked at him for an explanation. Optimus answered with a nonchalant, "eBay."

Sam's heart started to beat faster which caused Ratchet to jump at the rate it had increased, but he paid no mind to it.

"Sam, what did you do to the glasses?" Miles said as he looked back at the now very pale Sam who shook.

"I posted the glasses on eBay for one day until I took it down... My username.. That's how the other one knew.." Sam said as he buried his head in Miles' shoulder to calm himself down, Ratchet had bent down to stroke Sam's back with one of his fingers and tried to calm the boy down, which worked, if the rate of his heart slowing down was an answer.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said gravely as he began to regret what he said as Sam's heart rate spiked. He tried to lower it down a bit but with little to no avail. Optimus was no help at all with what he said. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you are the key to Earth's survival."

Sam shook as he felt the finger of Ratchet's stroke his back gently as he heard cooing noises from said mech. He didn't mind the medic stroking his back, it was comforting and he didn't have a problem with that. After calming down, which took several moments, he looked up a bit as he looked into Optimus's optics. "They're at home... on my bed." He said as buried his head into Miles' shoulder again.

"Then we must go and retrieve them before any Decepticons find the Allspark first." Optimus said as he transformed, followed by the others as they got into their alt forms.

Sam, Mikaela and Miles had gone back into Bumblebee as the windows began to take a darker tint so no one will find out that no one was driving. Soon, they were off to the Witwicky resident.

Here goes their adventure, and its just getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Transformers!

* * *

It took a while for all five Autobots and three teens to get back to the Witwicky household. It was about half past eleven already and they were hoping to get back before Judy or Ron got home early. Who knows what they would do if they were late.

Unfortunately, they were already home.

Groaning inside Bumblebee with both Miles and Mikaela joining him, Sam opened the door and stepped out. He grimaced as a wave of dizziness hit him like a tsunami. This never happened before, it was gone for the whole day and half of yesterday so why did it come back now? A struck of realization hit him like his mother hitting him with her bat over his head, he realized that it only happens when he was beginning to get sick. Sam paled considerably at the new revelation. He shook his head, determined not to let any of them know and looked back towards the two and saw that the bots weren't moving.

He wasn't about to be put down by something like a cold. He's helping a race of alien robots and a measly cold will not put him down.

"Ok you two stay here ok? Make sure they don't go anywhere!" Sam said as he ran off to the door, only to be met with his father who was about to go outside. Oh great, now he has to distract his father.

 _'The would hates our existence.'_ Sam thought with a sigh.

"Hey dad." Sam said as he closed the door that Ron was about to open. Ron looked on with surprise and backed away for a bit to look at his son.

"Sam, what are you doing here? And where is Mikaela and Miles? Did they go home already?" Ron sked as Sam entered the house. He didn't see Optimus transform as his head peaked out and shined.

"No, they're outside, they'll come back in soon, what are you and mom doing I thought you both wont be home by twelve." Sam said as he steered his father away from the door and into the living room where his mother was, holing a glass of scotch.

Meanwhile, outside with Miles and Mikaela, both teens were literally freaking out as they looked up to the already transformed robots. Even though they were told not to move or transform by both Miles and Mikaela, they decided to ignore the god damned command and fucking transform.

Fucking great. Oh how Sam was going to kill both of them and probably disassemble the bots when he's done with them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Miles whisper yelled as to not alert anyone. Mikaela wanted to punch them but she knew she would just break her knuckles in the process. No one knew how much she wanted all the bots to be human right now.

"Sam is going to murder you all!" Mikaela said as she watched in panic as Optimus began to walk towards the house and onto the grass and flowers.

Great, now they will be dead in the hands of all three Witwickys and the bots will meet up with a vey pissed of Judy Witwicky after.

The world really does loves them.

"We need to get the glasses." Optimus said as he began to walk towards the house, the other four followed soon after as they went and surrounded the house.

"What? No, no, no! We can't, we have to wait for Sa-" Miles was cut short from his sentence as Mikaela stared in horror as Optimus stepped on the fountain, reducing it into rubble. Miles stared at the broken sculpture in horror and fear as Mikaela looked up slowly to meet with Miles' gaze. "We are so fucked when all of this is over." Mikaela said gravely as she looked at Miles with a look that said 'Follow me or else you'll face hell' look.

The said male knew not to mess with a pissed off Mikaela Banes, she was equally terrifying as Judy.

Mikaela and Miles soon ran off to a wall and left the five bots, who looked as the two teens with curiosity as they climbed a wall and into a window that was presumably Sam's room.

Too bad the two didn't see Sam behind them until he tapped his foot on the floor as the two froze up and slowly looked at the small teen that had a somewhat scowl look on his small face.

Shit.

Mikaela and Miles were now facing a pissed off Sam as he glared at them. Oh how Sam wanted to murder the two of them for leaving five robots out there, probably ruining the lawn too, thus giving the young teen more reason to murder them.

The two gulped as Miles looked away and Mikaela looked like she was about to explain until her companion cut her off.

"Uh, Sam, we can explain.." Miles said but trailed off and gulped audibly as Sam's glare intensified. "Oh really, so tell me, why did both of you lea-" He was soon cut off as the house shook and the lights had went out. While during the small eruption, Ron had started yelling which the three teens had heard clearly and grimaced.

"Earthquake! Earthquake! Judy get under the table!" He yelled as he looked at his wife, himself being under the table already.

Meanwhile, Judy didn't care as she stared at her husband exclaiming, "How did you get there so fast?"

Outside, Ratchet was now on the ground, looking at the sparking electrical wires that had been snapped due to him falling into them. "Wow.. that was tingly! You got to try that!" Ratchet said as he looked at them but Ironhide decided to answer sarcastically. "Yeah, that looks fun..." He said as he looked at the medic and shook is head.

Ratchet stood up as he looked at the now broken electrical wires that sparked with blue electricity. He didn't know what shit he was going to be in by the end of all this. Oh he had no idea, none of the Autobots had an idea. But lets hope that they do survive and let them face the wrath of a Witwicky.

Back inside, Judy had gotten her baseball bat and Ron had taken two flashlights with him, seeing as though the power went out. "Do you think Sam is ok?" Judy said in worry as she looked at her husband and up the stairs. Nodding her head to Ron, they both went upstairs as they prepared for anything. turning on the flashlights, both went upstairs as slowly as possible.

With Mikaela, Miles, and Sam, they had looked out the windows to see that the cause of the quake was due to Ratchet falling. Cursing, Sam head his parents making their way up the stairs as he saw lights from under the crack of the door.

Turning back to the window, his heart almost jumped out as he came face to face with Optimus who looked at him with his optics. "Do you have the glasses?" He asked as he looked at Sam as his face grew into a steady red color.

"Yes! But you have to-" Sam was cut off yet again as his parents began to knock from the other side of the door. Why was he being interrupted so much today?

"Sam! Open the door honey!" Judy yelled as she banged the door with her bat. Optimus had panicked and had fled to hide with the others who were now trying their best to hide themselves while still keeping in close proximity. Sam, Miles and Mikaela were panicking and paling considerably as the two parents began to bang the door harder.

"Sam honey if you don't open this door now your dad will bring it down!" Judy said as she looked at Ron who nodded. "Sam, the door is coming off in 5... 4... 3... 2... stand back!" Ron said as he was about to knock down the door.

But to his unfortunate luck, the door was opened to reveal Sam, Mikaela and Miles standing there with confused faces. Two years, in Mikaela's case, with the two parents made them really good at acting. "What are you two yelling about?" Sam asked in pretend confusion as both Miles and Mikaela looked at the two as well. It was something that you needed to learn when you meet the Witwickys.

Judy looked at Sam, with the same confusion that she thought the boy held as both she and Ron walked in the room.

"Sam honey, were you ma-" Before Judy could even finish the sentence or better yet the word, Miles and Mikaela had covered Sam's ears, effectively blocking out all the noise, much to Sam's now great genuine confusion as he stared at his parents who were now arguing.

"Judy.." Ron started as he looked at his wife. He didn't want his son hearing this, heck he didn't even know the human anatomy reproduction and there was no way in hell was his innocent baby boy going to know until he was twenty. Well, he was going to get that wish but in another way.

"Zip it ok? Don't you dare bring that up in front of Sam." Ron said in all seriousness as he gestured for the two teens to take Sam and sit on the bed.

"Its ok.." Judy began but she trailed off as Ron cut her off sternly. "That's not something for you to bring up." He said as Judy nodded. "That's as father and son thing and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon, he's too young for that."

Judy finally let it go, answering with a final nod as she spoke again, "I'm sorry, Its just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." she said as she saw the two older teens remove their hands from Sam's ears as he gave off a look of confusion while he stared at the four in front of him. They all made a mental promise to not let Sam know about any of that stuff.

While that little fiasco was over with, Ron looked out the window only to see the ruined lawn and fountain with something akin to disappointment and anger. But before he could even ponder on how much damage a small earthquake could cause, their doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to edit my Hetalia story.

Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I'll edit it.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

 _'Ok, first off, does this while alien robot thing need to be associated with me?'_ Sam thought as he peaked over both Mikaela and Miles as they stood in front of him in a protective stance, both not letting up as they stared hard at the men who had made his parents and older sibling figures furious.

Now normally Sam would be pissed at how they were acting towards him as he didn't like being protected over like some child, but right now, he could make an exception, he really couldn't argue with any of them even.

He pursed his lips as he stared at the self proclaimed government men that were outside his door as his mother and father argued with the strange men. His mother was holding her trusty bat in her hands as the agents she tried to whack over the head tried to prevent getting hit by the deadly metal weapon, meanwhile his father was having a yelling competition with the agent known as Simmons.

If the situation were to be somewhat normal, it would have been hilarious to watch, but this isn't normal isn't it?

Meanwhile, Sam was utterly and positively curious as to why these agents and this so called Sector Seven were never heard of even. He was connected to the government damn it. He should know this type of information. He wondered if Will and Epps knew of the men that were invading his home. He wondered if they were new even. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew this had to do something with the Autobots, the Decepticons and this war that he, Mikaela and Miles were so randomly put into.

 _'And why does the government want me?'_ He continued his thoughts as he pondered upon his thoughts. He wondered why the government wanted him, why they wanted him specifically and nothing else, until he felt too dizzy to actually think of anything. He held his head lightly when another wave of dizziness accompanied by a wave of nausea as he saw that the two didn't notice his little action and sighed in relief.

Damned his upcoming illness and all this bullshit, he's going to get an earful once this was all over. He probably wont be able to escape his mother and Mikaela later either.

The doorbell had rang when they were all upstairs and to be faced with a government official that was in a sector that was unheard of was unnerving, for Sam at least. Mikaela and Miles had taken the liberty to shielding Sam as he faced their backs and he didn't even bother arguing with their overprotectiveness.

It had started with a simple open the door and greet cliché until a somewhat yelling match decided to start so randomly after a calm conversation.

* * *

 _Everyone paused and held their breath as they heard the doorbell ring from downstairs, clearly indicating that someone was waiting for them to answer the door. The Autobots have long since hidden themselves as they sensed the new humans heading their way to the Witwicky household._

 _After a few moments, no one moved, too stunned to actually think as they heard the doorbell ring again and it seemed to snap them out of their daze._

 _As fast as his body will take him, Ron had ran down the stairs as Judy followed her husband as he almost fell down the stairs in a tumbling manner. It would have been a hilarious sight to see if they weren't in a situation that included robots forms from another planet and possibly the government hot on your tail. It was just too much if you ask me, well, not really._

 _Considering what they had just went through before all of this._

 _Following the two couples down the stairs in a calmly fashion, the three teens decided to situate themselves behind the couch. They stared as Ron opened the door only to reveal a well suited man with two other men right beside him. Outside, four black SUVs' were parked as a few men came out._

 _Ron looked at the man right in front of him who smiled eerily as he tried to peek inside the house, seeing the two teens and a younger one right beside them and his smile grew a bit more as he continued to stare at the child. The strange man brought his gaze back to Ron who looked back at him with a glare as he noticed the man looking at the three teens, most presumably, his son._

 _"Are you Ronald Witkity?" The man said as he asked Ron who looked pissed as his eye twitched at the mispronunciation of their last names, it was Witwicky for gods sake, how hard is it to remember that?_

 _"Its Witwicky and who are you?" Ron said as he corrected the suited man, glaring at him all the while as the said male spoke, "We are the government. Sector Seven. My name is Simmons." He said simply as Ron looked on in confusion, as well as Sam who looked at the people questioningly. The Witwickys were connected to the government because of Sam so they had the opportunity to actually learn about the government._

 _For once, they were glad for when Sam decided to drag them both to learn a bit about the government works and the ones that exist, it was helping them decipher the situation better._

 _"Never heard of it." Ron said as he took a glance at his wife who held her trusty bat as she glanced to Sam who in return shrugged. Oh none of them were liking where this was going._

 _"And you never will." Simmons said as he watched Ron's face fill with confusion, annoyance and complete and utter fear, which confused him greatly at the display of emotions._

 _Why was he fearing them if he never even knew them from the start?_

 _"We are looking for a fourteen year old boy named Samuel James Witwicky. I believe he is in there with two older teens. The kid comes with us, same with those two." He said as he looked directly to the teens. Mikaela and Miles took that as the liberty to shield Sam from the gaze that the men were giving._

 _Ron looked at Simmons in utter, pure disbelief as he looked back at Sam as he hid himself behind the two older teens for some sot of protection from the gaze. "You're not taking my son, government or not, my son stays." Ron said firmly._

 _"Really? You gonna get rough with us?" Simmons argued back as his men tensed._

 _"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on here." Ron retorted as he stared down at the man who had invaded their house._

 _When it came to family, none of the Witwickys were gonna take any bullshit. When it comes to Sam, your on your own dealing with a bunch of trigger happy people._

 _"Yeah, there's something a little fishy about you , your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Simmons said as he looked at Ron and made a small gesture that went unnoticed except to his agents._

 _"And that is what we are going to find out." Simmons said as me made eye contact with Ron._

 _And that was when all hell broke lose._

* * *

Now that everyone is caught up, this is where you will notice that both Simmons and Ron's faces were bright red from yelling, the agents nearby trying to keep away from Judy, and both Mikaela and Miles trying to hide Sam from the incoming agents that had made their way into the house.

It was beginning to be a difficulty fighting back against the agents that made their way to them. By now, both Miles and Mikaela had taken something and thrown it at the approaching agents with full force.

Said agents were now coming closer to Sam as they tried to take the two older teens as well, which were proven to be a difficulty due to Mikaela's nails and Miles' hold on random objects. It was chaos, but the three weren't expecting anything to be calm. They had just met robots from another planet called Autobots for gods sake and these other bad bots called Decepticons are in a war as their planet died.

Now why would they expect anything to be calm?

Now this is where everything went downhill for all five of them and even more so for the three teens.

"Sam!" Both Judy and Ron yelled in fear, worry and anger at the same time as they saw an agent manage to sneak behind the said small teen and chop the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly. Everything seemed to stop for a second until everything began to move again, both Mikaela and Miles trying to get out of the iron grip of the two agents that managed to seize them and both Ron and Judy struggling to get out of their already tight grasp.

Before Sam could hit the floor, the offending agent caught him and gently carried the boy bridal style and walked out the door.

With much protest from the four but as they were also grateful for how they handled Sam.

Even in such situation, not even a cold heartless person can turn away and hurt Sam so willingly, the air around the small teen just made it so it had that effect and his small stature and frame didn't help a bit.

Unless they didn't have a hint of sanity left in their minds.

For once, Sam's parents and his older sibling figures were so happy and so glad that Sam had that air around him to prevent any harm to him.

But why they were so glad for Sam's uncanny ability to make anyone become smitten by him was for another time to tell.

Now both Miles and Mikaela were being dragged out of the house and into an SUV with Sam being gently handed over to them as his unconscious form was sat into the middle of the seat in the back.

The two made sure Sam was comfortable before glaring at the driver and Simmons who told said male to drive off.

They didn't see what the other agents did with both Ron and Judy as they drove off after Simmons made his way into the passengers seat and the driver drove off to god knows where.

They didn't see a little bot hide itself in Sam's pocket as it was the same one that turned itself into a phone. Nor did they see it's optics soften when it landed itself on Sam's face, and soon hid itself before being noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back!

Hope you all enjoy!

I don't own transformers.

* * *

It was silent in the car, a think tense atmosphere surrounded all four of them as they were all driven off to god knows where. While Simmons and both Mikaela and Miles had a glaring contest going on, Sam, all the while was knocked out, his breathing slightly uneven as he slept, which had went unnoticed by them. Unfortunately, for both Mikaela and Miles, Simmons began to talk, and for the love of god and all things holy, why can they not attack the man and shove a knife down his throat?

Oh yeah, that's because they can't and the government will hunt them down and put them in jail, they may hurt Sam as well.

"So, tell us what you know?" Simmons said as he looked at the two teens and the kid, in his opinion, that sat in the back seat.

"And why in the name of all things holy should we tell you?" Mikaela practically snarled as her face contorted to an ugly scowl directed to the agent.

"Just start talking and everything will become much more easier." He said as he pressed on to get information from the two. Miles glared at the man as he spoke, "Yeah, when the sky starts to collapse and when everyone is dead, sure, then we'll tell you." He said as he spoke with sarcasm and seriousness in his voice.

Simmons glared, he didn't want to make this any harder than it had to be, in fact, he felt guilty in bringing the teen that was tied to all this alien shit. From what he read up on Sam, he read that the kid had heath issues and a mental disorder as well. If he were the kid, he would be pretty pissed off at that point, and he wasn't joking about it either.

He was about to speak again when all of a sudden, they had hit an object in front of them and the van came to a sudden stop after a few skids. The passengers were pulled forward due to the inertia of the sudden stop and Sam was soon held in the tight arms of both his sister and brother figures to prevent him on being flung forward.

Though, Miles and Mikaela weren't worried, they knew who it was that stopped them and they know full well that he was pissed off just as they were.

It was silent for one moment before the sound of metal making movement made their ways into their ears and the windows were busted open as metallic fingers broke the glass and from outside, it had also lifted them off the ground for a good half minute.

Much screaming was heard from the driver, whos name they don't even know, and Simmons who tried to get away from the fingers that had busted the windows, if they had a camera, they would surely use it right now.

From outside of the vehicle, the others following had stopped their cars and had proceeded to go outside all armed with guns as well. Just in time, the hands that were used, grabbed onto the roof of the van and the hood was soon torn off as the passengers felt themselves drop to the ground with a thud.

This had also woken Sam up, who immediately looked up to the now open roof only to be blinded by the light that was emitted.

All of them were met with the sight of Optimus, throwing the torn part away to the side as he turned off the offending lights of his. Looking around while proceeding to stand, Simmons saw that the men he had brought with him now had their guns aimed at the bot who decided to drop by and stop them.

Grinning from ear to ear, or in this case, Sam smiling weakly, the three looked up in front of them to be met with a sight of the Autobot leader in his normal forms and out of his alt modes.

"You bastards are in trouble now! Gentlemen, I want to introduce you all to our friend, Optimus Prime!" Miles said gleefully as he looked up with Mikaela and Sam as Optimus's optics flared in anger as he saw the teens, or more specifically Sam who was smiling weakly up at him.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus said as he looked at the three to assess that they were alright, he stopped at Sam who's breathing was slightly uneven at the moment and his temperature was slightly higher than normal, but he didn't have time to ponder over the idea as he looked down at the guns that were aimed at him.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said sternly as he saw his comrades appear from the bridge behind them and all of them swinging in to take the weapons out of the agents who wielded them.

Jazz, who held out his arm, had made it turn into a magnet for him to collect the said weapons, had his fellow bots aimed their weapons at them, that is, until they had all of them surrounded. All the men had their hands up at this point, seeing as though they were no match for the bots that were surrounding them and they wanted to live thank you very much.

Optimus had began to crouch down to look at the humans that had taken the children who were unwillingly pulled into this war that they were having. He was furious about the event but he had to keep a leveled head. Though, he was confused at the reaction he had gotten from the humans, why were they not scared?

"You don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus said as he looked at Simmons with his optics flaring brightly with confusion, something the other bots voiced out with their optics as well.

"U-Uh, t-there are S- Seven protocols, ok? I-I'm not authorized to communicate with you I c-can't communicate with you." Simmons stuttered out as he and everyone else were clearly terrified of the bots, with the exception of the three teens who had gotten out of the now busted vehicle.

Optimus wasn't really happy with the man he was talking to right now, and so were the other bots who voiced their displeasure as they shifted their weapons in a manner that made it seem as though they were about to shoot.

"Get out of the car." Optimus said as he glared at the man closely with his optics glowing brighter by the second.

"Y-you mean me.." Simmons wasn't even able to continue as they were yelled at by Optimus who yelled out 'Now!'

Without no argument, Simmons and his driver and gotten out of the busted car and were now standing in the middle of a robot circle, scared shitless on what they were about to do to them. Who wouldn't be if you knew you had five pissed off robots trying to hunt you down.

Meanwhile, Sam had proceeded to walk a bit wobbly towards Bumblebee who, when he reached his guardian, he leaned on his leg for support, seeing as another wave of dizziness and an oncoming headache was coming to him by waves in which he tried to hide it.

Bumblebee, along with Ratchet had watched how the small teen had moved and when Ratchet was about to voice Sam's condition to alert the others, he didn't have the time to, seeing as Mikaela and then proceeded to beat up Simmons' ass to a pulp.

Which, all the bots were enjoying in seeing right now, Jazz was even recording it with Ironhide as well.

"What is Sector Seven?" Mikaela asked as she looked at agent for answers which he did not give, he didn't want the woman getting the information, no matter how much he valued his life.

"Answer me!" Mikaela yelled as she glared at Simmons who backed off a bit, he was already scared shitless by these robots, now he has a pissed off female teen and another pissed off male teen who didn't like him one bit, and he knew when he took one glance into Sam's eyes for one moment when Mikaela was beating him up, he knew he saw pity, sympathy and a bit of remorse in his eyes.

Simmons knew he was just tasting only a bit of her wrath and he knew all of his other agents were as well, they were backing off when she had beaten him up.

"I was supposed to ask the question but ok.." Simmons muttered out as he saw Mikaela and Miles come towards him, which he took a step back.

"All right, how did you know about the Autobots then?" Miles asked as he glared at the agent who was about to speak when he was cut off by Sam who spoke softly but it was still audible for everyone to hear. "Where did you take my parents?"

Simmons looked at Sam and winced at how the boy looked at him, damn those eyes of his.

"I am not at liberty to discuss.." But he was once again cut off as Miles took the badge that Simmons had clutched in his hands and showed it to him.

"Hey! You touch me, that is federal offense!" He argued weakly as he saw the blonde glare at him, it rendered him useless to speak back as he saw the fury swimming in the teens eyes, no doubt wanting to murder him on the spot. "This is your 'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge isn't it?" Miles said as he looked at the man who glared weakly.

It wasn't several moments after did Miles leave everything to Mikaela as he went towards Sam to make sure the younger was fine. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with all this, especially when he knew that both he and Mikaela didn't have Sam's inhaler or his medicine with them, which made things worst, knowing Sam may have an attack at any time with all the stress and running that had to be done.

Mikaela on the other had had began to smile evilly towards Simmons as as she began to interrogate the agent, but this time she added a twist to it, she had began to strip off his clothes, leaving him in his white superman shirt and undies. She then took out a pair of handcuffs she had pick pocketed form one of the agents and cuffed his hands around a light post.

After that, she gave one last haunting smirk back at Simmons who had his driver by his side. Though, what they didn't know was that the driver had called up someone right before they had gotten out of the busted vehicle and had put them all on speaker so they had heard the conversation that had been going on between them and the Autobots and teens.

From a distance close by their location, approximately three quarters from where they were, there were now choppers and more vans coming up as they located where Simmons and the agents were trapped.

Ironhide had heard the noise of the revving engines and spinning blades and had begun to alert every bot around the area to warn them. "Optimus incoming!" He said as he shot his cannons to at least halt the incoming humans that were about to arrive.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus said quickly, not wanting his comrades there when the reinforcements arrived and the bots had obeyed without hesitation as they transformed into their alt modes and began driving off.

With Sam, Mikaela and Miles, who were now looking around wearily, had backed up in annoyance and worry and as they bumped into Optimus' foot. Looking down, the Autobot leader had brought his servo down for the teens to climb on for him to bring them to safety from any more trouble from the government.

"Up you get." He said as Miles carried Sam up and Mikaela sat right beside them. They were brought up to Optimus' shoulder and they had began to cling on for dear life as Optimus began to move to get away from the chopper that was following them, making his way to the road, trying to avoid the driving cars as much as possible.

They had taken into hiding under a bridge as Optimus held himself up as the teens still clung on. Sam never really was in for clinging for dear life, but he had to cling onto Miles as he wasn't really physically strong.

With the other bots, as you can see, were driving up a slope as they tried to get to their leader and to the teens as soon as possible before anything happened.

"Easy you three." Optimus said gently as he saw that their heart rates were steadily increasing and that Sam was close to having another attack. He really was losing his patience as the teens began to have their blood pressure rise to a dangerous level.

Once one of the helicopters passed by them again, Mikaela had slipped from her spot and her hold on Optimus' shoulders, she had almost fallen off if it wasn't for Miles grabbing her in time, but just barely as the blonde teens eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Gods no! Miles!" Mikaela practically yelled as she held tight to Miles' arm for dear life as she looked down to the concrete ground below her in fear. She didn't want to die right now thank you very much, and she didn't want to leave Sam or Miles either.

Still to their worst luck, Miles' grip on Optimus' shoulder had also slipped, and when was clinging on to Miles' back, it had also brought him down with the two and towards the unforgiving ground.

Optimus' optics glowed in panic as the teens fell, but to his dying relief, Bumblebee had appeared just in time to grab the three before they had landed. Skidding to a halt, Bumblebee had brought the three down as he began to stand up.

A chopper had made itself known unexpectedly as it had flew down and had launched some sort of object at Bumblebee as he began to pull his arm out from the object that had clamped onto his arm. He pulled but it was no use as more had begun to launch out from more incoming helicopters, rendering him immobile as they began to bring him down.

Miles, Mikaela and Sam on the other hand were beginning to be surrounded by vans as the men came out to face them, some with guns and some with cuffs.

"Get down on the ground now!" One of them yelled as they told the teens to surrender.

Sam wasn't really paying attention as his gaze was to Bumblebee who was struggling under the hold of the objects which was in vain. Tears had sprung from his blue doe eyes as he saw his guardian being put down violently.

"Stop! Stop it! He's not fighting back! Stop!" Sam practically screamed, his voice cracked as some of the advancing agents winced at the pain, sadness, and grief in his voice as he yelled at the people in the helicopter to stop.

After cuffing the struggling teens who actually took down two agents each, Sam was the hardest one to actually grab a hold of, seeing as he kept running away to help the yellow bot.

To his utter despair and grief, he was picked up and away as one of the agents, about 5'11 tall, grabbed his slim waist and carried Sam upright and away from the scene as the boy's tears began to spill in rivulets from his eyes.

He screamed once more as he was carried away, his scream filled with grief, pain, and utter fear. Some of the agents and the one currently carrying him, had some undeniable urge to actually put down the boy and let him go back to the bot, but they knew they couldn't even if they wanted to.

They also felt the piercing glares of the two older teens as they glared at them in such utter hate that they began to fear the two teens much more than the bots they were having to face.

Bumblebee was held down as some men began to freeze the bot to immobilize him, Bumblebee on the other hand, just wanted to get to his charge and extinguish the cries that the boy emitted, no doubt he knew that the others had heard Sam's scream and it would be forever imbedded in their processor for as long as they were alive.

The yellow bot didn't care as he saw his charge and his friends get put into the car, he was desperate to get out but he stopped himself as he knew he would see Sam soon, but it didn't stop him at all as he was looking at Sam, the tears that were being shed and the scream he was emitting was overriding his system.

From the bridge, the Autobots had halted as they heard the scream that had ripped its way out of Sam's throat. Transforming, they looked to where Sam was carried off and to Bumblebee who was being taken away, none of them moved for several moments which felt to them as being hours until Jazz had made his way down under the bridge where Optimus had his head to his servos.

"Optimus," Jazz began softly, as he saw his leader's optics fill with despair, no doubt from Sam's scream and Bumblebee's beeps. The silver bot continued to speak as he looked to his leader's back, "Are we really going to leave Sam, Mikaela, Miles, and Bumblebee in their hands?" He asked.

"There's no way we can save any of them without harming the humans who had taken them. Even if it is hard to leave them, we will meet them soon, and everything will work out in the end." Optimus said as he turned his head to bring his optics to Jazz's.

Jazz and the others looked at Optimus with sadness as he began to pick up an object that laid on the ground. To their surprise, Optimus held a small pair of round glasses, cracked and no doubt the glasses that they had told Sam to get for them.

But, now, they were questioning why they were there for the glasses, even if the small thing could lead them to the All Spark they so seek, they feel as though it would be useless in the end. They didn't even want the glasses anymore, they just wanted the teens and their friend back.

"Even through all of this, he managed to bring the glasses..." Ironhide said as he looked at the rimmed object. Optimus' optics glowed bright as he began to speak, "Autobots, roll out."

Off went the four bots as they went to the given location of the glasses. They had a feeling that the teens and their friend were at the location they were going to anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Halo! I'm back in school which sucks!

But hope you enjoy and thank you!

Changed the scenes a bit if you don't mind that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

* * *

While the three were driven off to another location, where they had overheard that there were others needing to be picked up, Sam all the while didn't listen to a single word that was uttered while at ear shot.

He had not made a single noise since his arrival in the car even, his worrying uneasy breaths and silent hiccups were the only things that were heard which had absolutely put guilt into the agents and raw anger in the two overprotective teens that had been by his side after the incident with the yellow Autobot.

The agent driving the three would try, mind the word was try, to look back to check over the small teen to see if he was fairing well, but to his utter fear and absolute understanding, the two older teens wouldn't even let up on their hate filled glares that were directed to anyone that was an agent or who they just had to aim it in general.

He shivered as he felt them stare into his head like piercing bullets, but instead of being dead in a second, he was alive in the process.

Miles and Mikaela didn't care about what they did anymore, whether it was glaring or actually drawing blood, they didn't care as they glared down at every agent they faced. They both just hoped that the government that they know would find them soon as they knew the others would surely put this Sector Seven group into their place.

There were benefits on befriending the government and them being by your side, but it could also be an ass and bite you back if anything goes wrong, like right now, how Sector Seven figured out about Sam was probably due to his background and link to the government but they wouldn't know until later.

They really don't care about anything else, just as long as Sam wasn't going into an attack, that would be the worst thing to happen right now. They knew for a fact anything can trigger it, especially in his now emotionally and physically weakened state as of the moment.

As for the said teen, Sam's eyes were still spilling those endless tears but not as much as he did before when they had separated him and Bumblebee, instead of thinking of a way out of the situation they were currently in, his mind was plagued with the pained noises Bumblebee had made when they had began to freeze him as he struggled in vain to get out of the binds but at the same time, trying not to hurt the people that had done so.

The pain that Bumblebee voiced out would be forever imprinted in his mind, as like his screams had imprinted itself into the Autobots' processors, but he didn't know of that fact yet anyways..

It made his heart clench oh so painfully, close to being unbearable in a way that it felt as though it was ripped out from his chest mercilessly.

To imagine any of the bots in a state like that made his heart clench more so, it was starting to hurt to the point where his heart felt like it was going to give up on him soon, which would be a possibility as well, not impossible.

While Sam sat silently with an occupied mind in the middle seat where he had his head leaning on Mikaela's shoulders and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, Mikaela decided to look over to Miles.

Both brother and sister figures were worried of Sam's current state, they didn't have his medication or his inhaler on them. He may have a weak body but they knew he has a strong will and a strong state of mind, but even they knew that was also a fragile thing.

It was another reason why they never wanted to leave Sam alone, it was just to much of a risk losing the boy, anything can set him off if hit in the right spot.

It took a while, but they had arrived at the second location, which was a house with a nice outing and probably a nice inning as well, though any of them could care less anways.

While arriving at the location that was to be their last stop before going to the Sector Seven base, it seemed as though another group from the sector had gotten there already. They proceeded to see a male wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants come out with a blonde woman, both struggling in futile attempt as they were being restrained by the agents who came barging in their house.

As both struggled with the restraints, even though they knew they couldn't, they were led to the van that held all three teens in the back seat, but there was also another set of seats right behind them. It was a van after all.

As the agents opened the door to let the two other people in, Mikaela and Miles immediately glared at them as they made their way inside, both on their overprotective mode and thoroughly pissed off.

The agents knew the warning clearly and knew not to bother further, knowing that they had provoked the teens more than enough and didn't want the two killing them on the spot.

They all knew the two wouldn't even blink an eye for them anyways, even if faced with a Decepticon all alone, which they didn't even know about yet.

As the two new arrials got themselves seated comfortably, they stared at the three teens in the front of them as Mikaela looked back with a blank face, not wanting to trust anyone as of the moment, better yet, never would be a good reference.

Swallowing quietly, the two stayed quiet, a bit unnerved and absolutely terrified of the teenage girl as she continued to stare at the two of them with a hard and calculating stare. It wasn't as though she was about to dissect them, she wanted to know if they were to cause any more harm like the people that had just taken them.

All the while, Miles had decided to gather up Sam into his arms as he felt the significantly smaller teen lean into his touch almost immediately. Both paid no mind to the new arrivals as both also paid no heed to what Mikaela was doing to the two, they had too much to worry about already and adding onto it would just cause more trouble as well.

It was about half an hour into the ride did one of the new incomers started talking, who couldn't stand the thick silence that was placed upon them since the beginning. Her blonde hair was pulled back with her hand as her companion looked at her with a frightened eyes, not wanting to let the clearly obvious pissed off teen to direct their gaze onto him and his partner.

The blonde began to clear her throat as she looked at Miles, who turned his head at the noise. He looked at her calmly but his eyes told a different story, Miles looked at her to see if she would speak as he tightened his hold on Sam who didn't complain about it and leaned his head on his big bother's shoulders.

She looked at the teen and smiled slightly as she felt nervousness bubble up in her chest and spoke.

"So... what are you three in for..?"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm here for another update everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

If I did own it, chaos is all you can describe it.

* * *

"So... what are you three in for..?" The blonde girl finally asked silently as she wearily looked towards Miles.

His blue eyes looked at her with no emotion present in them, just blue voids that look as though they were ready to witness murder, and it wasn't far from the truth either, it honestly scared both her and her partner as Miles stared longer at them.

Mikaela luckily ended their suffering, the two were giving her mental thanks as well, its not every day that you meet someone younger than you, especially a teen that's pissed off more than anyone can imagine.

"Miles, cut it out, were not here to scare people, at least, not them anyways." Mikaela said, muttering the last several words silently as she hugged Sam much more closer to her, Miles looking at her quickly before nodding.

During the stare off, Miles had found that Sam had gotten into Mikaela's arms and the teen now had his eyes closed, puffy and red around, but closed, his breathing a bit ragged and uneven but still steady.

It was the most peaceful thing the two overprotective teens had seen on his face all night and it honestly brought great relief to their hearts as well as their mentality.

"Fine, but what are your names first?" Miles asked as his eyes now showed a bit of curiosity instead of the previous empty blues. It eased the two's nerves as their shoulders relaxed and began to slump, at least they knew that the teens weren't pissed off as they were previously.

"I'm Maggie Madsen and this is.." The blonde, now named Maggie, was interrupted by her partner who smiled a bit towards the teen. "I'm Glen Whitmann."

Maggie scowled at Glen as he smiled at her in feigned innocence, what? He loved messing with her when he got the chance. Turning her attention back to the teen, she found that his friend had turned her head towards them as well, keeping her arms protectively over Sam as he slept.

"Ok, I'm Miles and this is Mikaela, Sam is sleeping at the moment." Miles said as he took a glance at the said sleeping boy. He smiled slightly as Mikaela asked the two another question.

"What are you guys doing here, if the government wanted to take you, you two must have done something." Mikaela said as she narrowed her eyes slightly, she needed a reason to at least let her guard down knowing if these two were potential dangers or not. Maggie smiled slightly, she answered. "Were here because we apparently figured out how to translate an alien transmission."

Glen glared at his partner in crime and added, " I'm the one who translated it, she was the one to get it."

Maggie looked back at Glen and glared slightly, both not seeing how the two older teens abruptly looked at them with now narrowed eyes, they knew that transmission was from Optimus and they knew fully well that it may have also been for any close Decepticons.

"Now what are you three in for?" Glen asked back, he was eager as to how these teens got into trouble with the government. It was rare for the government to even bring out agents unless it has to do with something they weren't really supposed to mess with.

Miles and Mikaela looked at each other as if thinking if they should tell, and they decided to answer, because, heck, they would figure it out eventually. "It wasn't really us, it was Sam." Miles said, now don't get him wrong, he knew it wasn't Sam's fault but hey, he was honest, it all started with when he bought Bumblebee anyways.

"Sammy bought a car, it turned out to be an alien robot named Bumblebee. Ironically, he decided to name the car Bumblebee as well." Mikaela finished as she looked down at Sam with her eyes softening. It was weird but hey, it was Sam, and it was them who your talking about, since when was their life really boring at any point in time?

Maggie and Glen on the other hand, gaped at the new information, especially when it was a fourteen year old kid that bought the car.

"But I thought he was 12 or at least 14." Glen said as he looked over to the sleeping teen's tuff of hair that poked out. "He is 14, but he was given special permission anyways." Miles said vaguely as they then came to a sudden stop.

Looking out of their windows, they saw that they were in a different place, more specifically the Hover Dam. Outside surrounding them were guards, agents, and government officials.

So this is where Sector Seven had their hide out placed, more info for them to give to the government they were tied to. Oh it would be so fun to see their reactions and how much they had screwed up from the beginning, especially when they involved Samuel James Witwicky into it.

Never mess with a Witwicky, especially when one of them was tied to the government and as well as having ties with the president and the branches. Hell, Sam has all of them between his little fingers and he didn't even know it.

"Ok kids, get out of the car." The Agent that drove them said, his voice sounded stern but one look from the two teens had sent shivered down his spine and it returned him into his nervous state.

He was suddenly regretting his choice on working for Sector Seven, even more so later on.

Miles and Mikaela had gotten out of the car, Sam being given a piggy back ride from Miles as Maggie and Glen came out as well, now seeing how Sam really looked like.

Before any of them had a chance to even turn their heads, they were surrounded by agents as they went in and led the five into the Hover Dam walls. They were careful not to get into a 10ft radius around them.

* * *

Being led inside was quiet, Miles and Mikaela had long since left the circle, leaving Maggie and Glen in front of the now gathered Agents.

Miles, who was one for exploring, had went on ahead, all the while with Sam stirring on his back. Mikaela was right beside him.

Opening his eyes, Sam had abruptly closed them again as bright light filled his vision, a pounding headache made it's way known as he groaned silently. Adjusting to the bright lighting, Sam lifted his head, only to be met with Mikaela smiling at him softly and a greeting from Miles.

"Welcome back to the world Sammy." The blonde said softly as he put Sam down, while the young teen took in his surroundings. All around them were gadgets and Agents, also Scientists and Doctors who seem to be staring at his small form.

 _'God, why in the world do I have to be stared at? I feel like they wanna dissect me!'_ Sam thought, he didn't like being in a room with any of them, all he wanted was Bee.

He sucked in a breath as he remembered his robot friend, the questions that ran into his mind gave him a more intensified headache and it didn't help when he knew a fever was now developing.

Looking around once again as they began to walk, an agent had past by them and Sam took a gun from his holster, a skill of pit pocketing that he had picked up from his uncle who taught him.

Examining his new gun, Sam saw that it was a Glock G17, a generation 4 model. He had been meaning to get a new Glock from his uncle, but this one looked as if it had just been newly built, and seeing the sturdy build of the structure, he was eager to see the mph bullet speed. It was surprising how no one saw him tuck in the gun for later uses.

Looking back up, he saw a very familiar tuff of brown hair and a military uniform that he could never forget. Sam had known him for about four years now, and hell, he wasn't about to stop and not greet the man who had gotten him tied up with the government.

By the brunette's side was another man, a dark skinned man that was all jokes and fun, Sam knew both of them and WILL know both of them from only one glance. Even if they were talking to the man behind all of this, he didn't give two shits about what he was about to do. Before he can even stop himself, he was running towards the two Army soldiers, yelling out two names that only the two had let the little teen use, as well as his two adoptive older siblings.

"WILL! ROB!"

The two trained Military soldiers turned their heads as they saw a blurry figure tackle both of them to the ground, a familiar soft, silky tuff of cocoa brown hair filled their vision as they got a glimpse of big doe blue eyes that they would never forget. Sam's little form was in their arms as there eyes widened considerably large.

Forget fucking training, forget keeping a stoic face, hell, why was their favorite kid doing here of all places?!

"SAM/SAMMY!?"

Sam smiled at them, as they got up, William Lennox found his arms carrying the small teen as said teen practically beamed at him and Robert Epps. They look up and saw two older teens running at them, one blonde and one with bark brown hair, they froze on the spot.

Miles and Mikaela.

But one thing had stuck into their minds, if Sam was here as well as Miles and Mikaela, then one thing was for sure, as their eyes darkened with undeniable fury, Sector seven had something to do with this.

And there was definitely hell about to rise, especially with how Mikaela scowled and how Miles had a blank face as they came face with Agent Simmons.

Yes, there is undeniable hell and fury about to rise. Maybe even homicide.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I hope you guys are loving this so far! I'm hoping to make a sequel as well! Tell me if I should!

I just looked at the review and all of you guys seem to like it so I'll continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

* * *

Will and Epps narrowed their eyes in suspicion as they both looked between the teens and Simmons. The agent seemed to be somehow nervous as Sam made his way onto Will's back, letting the Captain give him a piggy back. Sam, who saw that the soldier's back was turned away from the Sector Seven agent, took the opportunity on going to his back, not wanting to see the man as he remembered what they had done.

Meanwhile, Mikaela sported an ugly scowl on her face while it was directed at Simmons, Miles just looked blankly at the said agent as his blue eyes locked onto his. Now when Mikaela is angry, she would frown, thats it, but when she is down right pissed beyond anyone's recognition, they know that whoever is directed at the other end of it will suffer.

Miles on the other hand was a different story completely, seeing his blank face was enough to send the danger bells off in the soldiers' minds.

When Miles was angry he would scowl and yell, but it was much more worst when he had a blank face, much more worst when his eyes have nothing in them. Miles' anger would be times a hundred of what Mikaela's would be right now.

With the smaller teen, Sam had long since buried his face into Will's shoulder and had kept his head there with no indication that he was removing himself anytime soon. Will frowned slightly as he made sure that the teen was securely latched onto his back, not wanting the small teen to fall from his place.

Now with the way Mikaela and Miles looked at Simmons and how Sam was trying to avoid the agent leader, they knew that he was behind all of this.

Why, oh why was Sam always in trouble in the most crucial times?

But back to the situation in hand.

"So, Simmons, care to fucking explain to us why Mikaela, Miles and especially Sam are trying to avoid you?" Will glared as he felt Sam bury his head into his shoulders more, frowning as he felt the warmth that radiated from the boy but deciding to dismiss it due to the current situation, and Sam couldn't be more thankful for that.

It was worst now, good thing that they were in a situation where they can't notice that he had a progressing fever, that would surely piss him off if anyone found out. Sam flinched back a bit as he heard Simmons, not wanting to hear the man that had taken his friends and his parents all in the same night. Right now, he wasn't even sure if it was night any more.

"I- They- How- Wait! How do you even knew them?!" Simmons practically shrieked as he backed away from the five in fear and confusion. The others had been adamantly very quiet as Simmons stared at them with a shocked face, even fear was clearly evident on his features.

He may have been agent that went through a bit of training, but he knew that he had just stepped into a dangerous territory, and when it came to territory, he knew that he was in for a lost.

Like what was happening now.

Right now, the surrounding people who were close enough to hear his loud shrieking, turned their attention to the group of five, listening to every word that had came out of the Sector Seven leader. Scientists, inventors and agents had stopped what they were currently doing to just watch the current situation that was happening before them.

As entertaining as it was, they couldn't help but shiver as they looked at the specific four people in the group, feeling as though they were in for a ride of chaos.

Epps smirked as he turned his gaze to Simmons and began to stare bullets into the agent, not at all happy that he had brought helpless teens into the situation, well, he would be lying to himself if he said they were helpless.

They aren't completely helpless, seeing as Mikaela can beat up 10 fully trained soldiers all at once, that's when she gives them full mercy as well as being in a good mood and Miles being able to wield anything and turn it into a deadly weapon, having turned a paper ninja origami star as a weapon one time.

Sam... He was another story, seeing as how he can pick pocket any weapon as well as being able to use them skillfully in ways the whole human race haven't been able to even think of.. Yeah, he may be disabled physically but his mind was a weapon no one wanted to face.

Speaking of weapons...

"Will, I have this glock, generation 4 I believe.. Can I keep it Will?" Sam suddenly blurted out as he lifted his head off the crook of the soldier's shoulders, lifting his right hand up that wasn't clinging onto Will's neck and revealing the glock that he had pick pocketed from the passing soldier, who was long gone by now, probably looking for the specific gun right now.

As Mikaela and Miles looked at Sam with approved faces, on the other side, Agent Simmons began to look at the small teen in horror, his eyes filled with shock and fear, the soldiers were grinning from ear to ear as they knew how much Sam loves new weapons.

If they said no, they would have had to get Sam the equipment to make something more dangerous and they didn't want that to happen any time soon, especially on what happened last time when they said no.

"Sure. Just as long as you don't use any of the soldiers as target practice." Epps smiled as he looked at Will, who nodded in agreement. An unfortunate soldier had been a victim of Sam's new made gun a year ago and it had scarred the soldier since then.

"Thanks Will, Epps!" Sam said as his doe blue eyes shined a bit, his eyes were a bit glazed by the running fever but no one had noticed.

Just then, at the moment, an agent had decided to come up to them as he stared at the unusual group before introducing himself as well as another man who stood right next to him, an air of authority around him which caused Sam to go back to burying his head in Will's shoulders as Mikaela and Miles began to tense up.

"Hello I'm Tom Banachek, and this here is Secretary John Keller." He said as he suddenly flinched a little as he was stared at by a pair of hardened eyes that had a twist of fury in them.

The fun had just begun. Or in their case, terror.


	11. Chapter 11

Halo! I'm back and I hope you all like this chapter, this is where everything starts getting interesting, well, in my case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

This may be my longest chapter yet! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Will and Epps stared at the two men right in front of them as they stood there with amusement playing in their eyes, Banachek was fidgeting under both Mikaela and Miles' gazes while Keller stared at the agent with interest and amusement in his eyes.

It was funny seeing the agent get flustered as they saw Simmons make his way right next to the new coming agent, taking his place behind him as he did not want to be on the end of the heated gazes of the teens. He had enough of it already, the guy should get a taste of what he had to face.

With Will and Epps, they only kept a look of mild amusement as they stared at the scene, not really bothered about the actions the teens were taking, if they were up for it, they would do it too, but they had other matters in hand as of the moment.

Especially with what happened in their previous mission, this better have been worth their time.

Shifting Sam into a more comfortable position, Will looked at Keller with a neutral face as Epps did the same, though both kept glancing back at the stare off. "Hello, my name is William Lennox and this is Robert Epps."

"Nice to meet you, and who is this young boy, is he not too young to be here?" Blinking as he saw Sam, Keller decided to look at the Agent who was behind this whole corporation. "Simmons, what is the meaning of this?" Keller demanded, he thought that this only involved a few teens but he didn't expect a child to be part of it.

He didn't know that he was jumping to conclusions, seeing as he was all against involving anyone else into this matter, let alone a child.

When his eyes landed on Sam's form, he immediately thought that he was no older than 11, maybe 12 if he was lucky, but he was surprised as he got his answer from Will, who had a small smile on his face. Shock was even an understatement as he heard what the soldier had begun to say.

"You have it all wrong Mr. Keller, Sam here is 14 years old, and he is part of this whole thing whether he likes it or not, trouble always seems to find him in the most weirdest ways." Will said as he smiled more at the shocked expression that had taken it's place on Keller's face.

It was always amusing to see anyone's face when they reacted to the revelation of Sam's true age and origin as well as what he's capable of, seems as though Keller had gotten the story of Sam from the government.

He was the most trusted after all, with how this man approached the government and the president, it was no wonder they would let him in on the secret that revolved around Sam.

"You mean to tell me, that he's the one..." Keller, who was cut off, didn't get to continue his sentence as Epps gave him a warning sign, not wanting to reveal anything about Sam just yet.

It would be a waste after all and plus, they knew that the kid was already under stress, no need to put more on him, Mikaela and Miles would surely give them a beating if they did, but back to why they were in the secret base.

Turning his head back to Simmons, Epps began to speak, wanting to know why they were called here in the first place. "Now, what was the whole reason of us coming over here Simmons?"

"What you're about to see is totally classified..." Simmons said as he looked away from them, a few agents had gathered around to see their Leader head towards the closed doors that only some were able to enter in.

Behind the doors, it was something that was kept there for a long time, right after the 1920s'.

What they were about to see was nothing they expected, they were thinking of new atomic bombs or newly modified weapons that were too dangerous for even a test run, but this was taking it to a whole other level.

Inside beyond the closed doors was a huge room, towering over more than 60 meters high and inside of it was one single cryogenic chamber and what was in the chamber was a towering mechanical colossal robot, frozen as scientists that were previously in the room made sure that the chamber was below -50 degrees.

They didn't want the unknown robot to thaw out, activating it and causing it to attack them, and they made a good choice too.

As they made their way to the middle of the room, Sam began to lift his head up from Will's shoulders, and once seeing the colossal robot, Sam's whole entire being froze. The teen's mouth was opened slightly as his doe blue eyes widened in curiosity and fear as he continued to stare.

Mikaela and Miles did the same thing, gaping at the entity while Will and Epps had their eyes widen at the sight it.

It wasn't every day you get to see a terrifying robot frozen solid as it's prone body was laying standing still in a containment chamber.

Sam, who was the snapped out of his daze, felt his pocket move with a slight movement, craning his head down, he saw a pair of bright blue optics staring at him, not with malice or any evil intention, but with curiosity and worry.

The once red, beating glowing eyes, were now a shining blue, a change that made the terrorizing robot look like a small being, filled with curiosity and wonder.

The only thing that ran in Sam's mind was _'how in the hell did a robot get into my pocket?'_ As Sam was busy staring at Frenzy, he didn't know that the former Decepticon had changed his side preference, as well as not knowing that Frenzy had contacted Optimus and Barricade on his switch of sides and of their current location.

Hell, if Ratchet saw him, the Medic would go out of his way to rip out his main energon cord just to take a scan of Sam's current well being. But Sam's health was for another thing for later on.

Keller decided to voice out his thoughts as he stared up at the monster that was right in front of him. "Dear god... What is this?" Fright made it's way into his voice as his eyes never removed themselves from the Bot's body.

Banachek decided to fill him in briefly as he too, stared at the entity with awe, even though he had seen it multiple times, it had never failed to amaze him.

"We found it in the North Pole. We think that it made it's approach over the North, our gravitation field may have screwed up his telemetry and caused it's crash into the ice, a few thousand years ago from our guess. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934 when it was found." Banachek said as he turned his gaze to skim on the small group, landing on Sam who was still staring at Frenzy.

Though the agent didn't see the bot as Frenzy hid himself from their sight, though he continued.

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek added as he kept his eyes on Sam who didn't react to the comment.

"We called it NBE-1." Simmons suddenly spoke as heads turned to him, Sam, deciding that it was time to look up, put his gaze onto Simmons as he felt the small movements Frenzy was making to get on his shoulders.

"I don't mean to correct you an all that you think you know but that 'it' is a 'he', also known as Megatron. He is the leader of the Decepticons as well, one of the faction that wants to take over the universe." Sam stated seriously, Mikaela and Miles turning their heads to the smaller teen, nodding in agreement.

They did get the story form the Autobot Leader himself, so they knew they were right from the start.

"Sam's right, and you better listen to him, he knows more than any of you." Miles said as his blue eyes turned to the agents that surrounded them with a glare, still held up by the earlier events.

Simmons snorted a bit but silenced himself as the four glared at him, Sam directing his attention to Frenzy back again.

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1..." The agent explained, showing them how they had gotten their modern technology just by one unknown being.

Keller decided that this was the time where he gave a piece of his mind to Simmons and this whole agency. "And you didn't think that the whole United States Military might have needed to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

The two main agents winced as they looked anywhere but Keller, knowing that they were in for it after this, and they didn't know how accurate they were.

Will decided that it was time to get more information out of them, wanting to know the whole thing about this and by the looks of it, Sam may also know more than the whole secret agency, hence why he was so favored in the government.

The little teen would always somehow give more insight on a situation, thus giving them more information regarding their problems, Sammy was strange but he was a Witwicky for a reason.

 _'He's always getting the information that we need.'_ Will thought as he only wondered how this was all going to play out, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"So why did they choose earth?" Will asked as he looked back at Sam, but only to also see a small being on the teen's small shoulders, both blue pars of eyes or optics, in Frenzy's case, told him to keep quiet. From his side, Epps was given the same message as he saw the being on Sam's shoulders a bit ago on his shoulders.

"They're here for the Allspark, a cube looking object." Sam spoke as he brought his gaze back to Megatron, but once looking into the assumingly offline optics, he knew that the flash of purple was there. "That s what they call him, Megatron, the harbinger of death, wanting to use the cube to transform our human technology to take over the universe, that's their ultimate plan..."

Sam was pretty much in a daze at this point in his sentence, his blue eyes looking into dark optics, Frenzy turned his head towards Sam, knowing that Sam was never shown the knowledge of the technology transformation plan, so how did the fourteen year old boy know about it?

Mikaela looked at Sam with her eyes widening at the new information, and just when she did, she saw Frenzy on Sam's shoulders and what she saw in his blue optics was something that caused he to forgive him.

Concern, confusion and worry. That was the key that brought Mikaela into trusting the small former Decepticon. They may have been overprotective, but somehow she just had this gut feeling to trust Frenzy and she never went against her instincts, same applied to Miles.

Snapping out of it, Mikaela turned her orbs to Miles, who had long since saw Frenzy there. Though before he opened his mouth, Banachek had beaten him to it. "Follow me, you're about to see the crown jewel of our findings."

Following him to another set of closed doors, Sam felt a wave of energy hit him, just like Frenzy as he backed away for a bit, not liking that energy burst that was given, but it seems it was only him and Frenzy that felt it as the others didn't have the same reaction. Frenzy, who was previously damaged, got a repair as the energy coursed through him.

"The First Seven came upon the Cube. We knew it was extraterrestrial because the symbols on its surface matched those on NBE-1. The Dam was built around it in 1935 to mask its signal. Four walls of concrete, as thick as four football fields, enable the Cube to avoid being detected by any humans, or any aliens from outside..." Banachek said as he began to walk to ward the cube with Simmons.

The cube was surrounded by more scientists as they examined the cube, the object itself being covered in glass that was bullet proof.

Sam's eyes widened, if the cube was in the second room right next to Megatron's prone body, then there was no doubt that the Decepticon leader knew that the cube was near him.

As they were about to move forward, another group of people had came in, with Maggie and Glen with them, the two taking in the cube that was right in front of them. Their eyes widened as they saw the sheer size of it, so this was what they were dealing with.

"Woah! That thing is huge!" Glen said as he craned his head to look up at the Allspark and Maggie can only agree by giving a simple nod of her head. Simmons, deciding to show what the cube was capable of, decided to ask for a device.

"Do any one of you have a phone?" He said as he looked at any of them to see if one of them had a device. Glen, apparently, had a Nokai phone with him and handed it to Simmons. "Your never getting this back." He stated, and Glen can only gape as his phone was taken away.

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai..." The agent mumbled out as he went towards the cube, opening a little glass compartment that had been encased around the cube.

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie stated as Simmons ignored the blonde and continued on with his actions. seriously, if this guy was an agent then why was he so god damned stupid?

"Yes, but he's a little strange. Just a bit." Keller piped up as others agreed with him whole heartedly on his statement, but before any of them can make another retort about the Sector Seven leader, the sound of static entered their ears, directing their gaze to the Nokai phone, or what it used to be.

Inside the glass box, raging, was a small robot, the size of Will's whole hand, trying to smash it's way out of it's glass cage. The only thing though, was that instead of blue optics, they were a bright red, filled with fear and rage as it tried to get out of it's confinement.

At that moment, something had broke inside Sam's heart, Mikaela and Miles also had the same reaction to it as they felt their heart shatter as they saw the newly alive creature, only to meet with fear as it's first greeting into it's life.

Sam's blue eyes turned into ones that were of ice as he stared at Simmons who scowled at the small being but a smirk had taken it's place, replacing the ugly scowl.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons asked them all as the little bot began to create cracks in the glass, wanting to escape and be free. "That thing is freaky!" Maggie said as her partner in crime agreed, shaking his head as he stared at the little bot. What used to be his phone was now a living thing, and he didn't want to think about what the government would do with this thing if this cube can bring something to life.

Will and Epps had occupied themselves with looking at every one in the room, they were starting to get really pissed off and seeing as to how they were harming innocent newly born lives, that just went past their lines of tolerance.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons spoke as he moved to press a button that lied innocently on a panel, his finger just barely grazed over the black button until he felt a soft grip on his wrist. Looking down to the source of the grip, he saw that it was a small pale hand, one that only belonged to one person.

Looking down by his side, his heart froze as he saw a mop of messy brown hair and now piercing icy blue eyes stare into is own, the grip not letting up as he continued to stare.

Sam.

Looking at the small teen just a bit more, Simmons saw something on the boy's shoulders, something metallic and silver in color, and there he saw Frenzy, looking at him with his cold blue optics, daring him to press the button that the two knew that was going to destroy the newly alive being.

Frenzy may be a cassette of the Decepticons before, but he was in no way Sparkless as he knew how important life actually was at this point. Sam was the last push he needed anyways, and even Barricade agreed with him.

Staring with widening eyes, Simmons forgot about the bot as he stared at the one on Sam's shoulders, shit, one of them was with them, hearing the whole shebang of what was occurring in the secret sector.

Before Simmons can even utter out orders, he saw the teen make a move towards the glass, opening the little door that was there where Simmons had put the phone in. Smiling, Sam began to speak while Frenzy, recorded him, sending it to the Autobot and his partner as they made their way towards the Dam.

"Hey there little guy... How are you?" Sam softly asked as he let the creature approach him, he had stuck his hand in and opened his small palm, showing that he was no harm at all.

The new being was scared out of his small frame, this human was different and he knew that he was. Sam had a way to make others think of him differently but not in the bad ways.

As the being moved closer, he saw that there was someone like him on the boy's shoulders too which meant that he was safe, deciding that he was going to be in complete care, he slowly made his way to Sam's open palm before settling down on it.

Practically glowing with glee as he saw that the creature trusted him, he noticed that the little guy's optics slowly changed from red to purple to blue. Taking out his new friend from it's confinements, Sam gingerly put the guy on his other unoccupied shoulder, letting the being cuddle to the crook of his neck.

While satisfied with the new addition to the family, he cooed quietly as he felt Frenzy radiant happiness from his shoulders, funny, how in the world was he able to know how they felt? "How bout I give you a name? How about Suko?" Sam asked, only to be met with a nuzzle which meant a yes.

It was weird yes, but he liked being an odd ball, it made him feel as though he can do things others couldn't.

 _'I'm weird, but not as weird as my family anyways.'_ Sam thought as his mind roamed back to his parents. _'Hope they're safe, or else I'm going to commit homicide.'_

Turning his head towards the others who had watched the whole scene play out with awe in their features, Sam had decided to looked at them with confusion on his face, wondering why they were looking at him. "What?"

Sam didn't like how he was being stared at so he moved towards Miles, who stared at his adoptive baby brother with a smile on his face, blue eyes shining with pride, leave it to Sammy to always do the unthinkable.

Though before Sam got an answer to his previous question, he stopped in his tracks, tilting his head to a noise. He heard a slight beep, and he knew, for the life of him he knew that was Bumblebee's cry, and in no way in hell was he sitting back and listening to his friend get hurt, not like how he did before.

Automatically glaring at Simmons and Banachek, he spoke with such venom in his voice that everyone in the room flinched, swearing that they saw Sam's eyes glow a bit of a blue hue but it was gone within an instant it had appeared. "Where's my car? Where's Bumblebee?"

"Son, listen to me very carefully. People could die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it right now." Banachek said as he knew the boy held information that they would want to know, but he had flinched violently as he was stared down with such malice and hatred by the others that he had immediately wanted to hide in a dark room.

"No, that's final, you did your damage, its because of you that people are gonna die here, with the Allspark kept so near Megatron, you had put everyone at risk since the very beginning. I want Bumblebee and I want my parents and whether you like it or not, I can direct you at gun point and shoot you and get out dust free from it."

Simmons tried to glare at Sam as he made a step towards the teen. "Listen here, that car is dangerous, its not even a car! None of us ae taking you to it."

Sam glared fully at the agent, he was beyond pissed at the moment and he didn't hear either Frenzy or the new bot on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Thinking that it was time to take things into drastic measures, he made a movement with his hands.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they saw Sam pull out the Glock that he had cleverly hidden and pointed it at Banachek's head with no hesitation seen in his movements. Will and Epps got ready to pull out their guns as Mikaela and Miles got into their fighting stances.

"Take be to Bee... Now!" Sam yelled as he took off the safety of the Glock, still pointed at Banachek's head. Keller had long since backed out from this as he dragged Maggie and Glen to the back of the room. Keller didn't want to mess with this boy, not after what he had been told.

Frozen in sudden fear, Simmons and Banachek looked at Keller and their agents for help but the response they got were shrugs or no answer at all from them. They had all backed away to let them deal with the situation.

Well then.. shit... They're dead then.

Not making any movement or saying any answers, Mikaela and Miles had taken off, taking down the agents that were in the room in a span of one minute, seeing as the agents in total were 40. After dealing with the others, Will had aimed his gun towards Simmons temple, a scowl on his face as he glared at Simmons with no intention of letting his gun let up. "Take him to his car god damn it!"

Simmons was clearly intimidated as he backed away a couple of steps from the Captain. Deciding to make a retort, Simmons speak, which was a mistake on his part. "Drop your weapon, solider. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?" He questioned, only to hear a chuckle from the Captain.

Epps laughed a bit, liking the look of horror that the agents gave off, they didn't ask to be here, and they knew that they can report this to the government after all this.

"I- I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-" Simmons was cut off with a snort from Epps, the tech sergeant yelled out, "Sector-Seven doesn't even fucking exist!"

Tension rose quickly in the span of five seconds and with the guns pointed at them with the safeties off, they were in for one hell of a ride if they didn't comply, good thing that one of the agents realized this early before things got out of hand.

Exhaling due to the sudden change of mood, Banachek placed his gaze on Sam, not even bothering to let Simmons argue with him, he valued his life anyways and one robot car was not worth his life, well, in his opinion anyways.

"Come with me, we'll take you to your car." He suddenly said as all eyes turned to him. Sam's eyes immediately lost their malice and venom as he heard what the agent said, finally, he was about to see Bumblebee again. "Finally." A small and quiet word was said as Sam walked towards the agent, Glock still in hand.

Following the agent to another door that was across the room, they heard the beeps grow louder and louder and a pained screeching noise had ended up with Sam practically throwing the doors open but only to be met with a sight he did not want to see ever again in his life.

Mikaela and Miles gasped as they saw what was occurring inside behind the doors, Will and Epps looked a bit disturbed but their eyes filled with anger as they heard the pained shrieks.

There on a metal platform was Bumblebee, but his whole entire frame radiated waves of pain and agony as technicians continued to hose him down with gas nitrogen, freezing him bit by bit.

From what Sam knew with working on metals before, if put in a cold place or frozen, the metal would shrink and to see that Bumblebee and the other bots were made out of metal, it was painful to even imagine what they felt.

Feeling tears appear in his vision, Sam had had enough, he wasn't gonna stand there and watch anymore, he was going to take actions into his own hands and he was glad that his two adoptive siblings were too distracted to stop him from what he was about to do.

But he doubted that they would have stopped him anyways.

"Stop! You gotta stop! Stop! Stop! Let him go! Let him go!" Sam screeched loudly as he pointed his Glock at one of the technicians by their feet, not even hesitating to shoot the ground near the man, it was just to warn them. If they didn't back off, he was going to get Ironhide to let him use his fusion cannons.

As the loud bang rang in the now silent room, minus Bumblebee's pained moans, Sam didn't hesitate even for a frame a second and began to run towards Bumblebee, not at all minding the coldness as it nipped on his slight feverish skin.

Frenzy and Suko gripped onto his shirt tightly as they felt the air whip at them as Sam ran, he may have been small but he was agile, fast and flexible. The technicians had long backed away after the gun shot and stepped away from the yellow bot, they were scared of what the small teen would do if they continued.

Sam climbed up on Bumblebee and made his way to his open servo and sat there while looking worriedly at his guardian, he was hurt and they also had the Decepticon leader in another room nearby.

Bumblebee sat up as quick as he could, sensing Sam's distress as his heart rate rose and his blood pressure increased.

Scanning the boy, he made a mental note to let Ratchet look at him and while taking a closer look, he saw that Sam had Frenzy and a new bot with him, but he didn't care at the moment, he had heard the message the ex-Decepticon sent and accepted.

Bumblebee didn't care if guns were being pointed at him, he only brought Sam towards his chassis which was open and brought the small teen inside the space while the small bots had leaped off and into Bumblebee's servo.

Inside of Bumblebee's chassis was a glowing blue orb of light, soft but strong, gentle but protective and Sam couldn't help but lean in towards it, letting his body near the orb with no hesitation.

Bee's Spark.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you that much right, right?" He said, taking comfort by his guardian as the chassis closed a bit, enough for Sam to look out but not enough for others to see what was inside, unlike Sam.

Bumblebee buzzed a bit as he crooned softly, while Sam made himself comfortable near his spark, the yellow bot had turned his head towards Mikaela and Miles, bringing a servo down to let them climb on, which they gladly did.

Mikaela hugged one of Bee's digits as a welcome back hug and Miles began to pet another digit, giving the same gesture. The on-lookers can only watch as the teens bonded with the giant bot for a while, at awe at their friendship.

It was all cut off however as Sam began to speak, something that made Bumblebee's Spark jolt with fear. "Listen to me Bee, the Allspark, it's here and the Decepticons are making a move, I can feel it. Frenzy here joined us with Barricade."

At this newly given information, Bumblebee backed off as he heard Barricade had joined their forces and Sam, sensing his distress, tried to calm him down.

"No, no, its ok, no need to worry about them now ok? Now I need for you to go to the Allspark Bee... Megatron... He's in the room right next to it." Sam gravely informed as he felt the tension in Bee's metal frame.

Not hesitating, Mikaela and Miles gripped onto Bumblebee's servo as he stood up and walked to the other room, ignoring the agents, scientists and technicians who came in to see who had shot the gun.

Avoiding them, Bumblebee took Sam away form his spark, letting him rest with Miles and Mikaela as they held Sam close. "Sammy, what is Bee doing?" Mikaela asked as she watched the unoccupied servo plant itself flat on the cube.

Mikaela didn't get an answer as she saw the cube shrink, wide eyed as Sam held both Suko and Frenzy in his small arms.

Turning the cube into a size that Sam can carry, Bumblebee handed the Allspark to Sam, who had put the mini bots on his lap and held the cube close. Though, he didn't see how the cube had transferred a ball of shining light into him and incredibly smaller ones into Miles, Mikaela, Will and Epps.

Frenzy, who was getting along with Suko, got a warning sign from his processor. In a panic, before he could day anything, red alarming lights filled the rooms as panic began to settle in with the humans.

Sam was being held closer to Miles as Mikaela gestured for Epps and Will to get onto Bumblebee's other unoccupied servo in which they did almost immediately, Keller, Maggie, Glen, Simmons and Banachek had disappeared, probably to go to a safer place.

"We need to get out of here!" Miles yelled as he protectively wrapped an arm around both Mikaela and Sam, but it only got tighter as they heard Frenzy yell in a panic through his vocals, one name that made their blood freeze. "Megatron, Megatron, Megatron!"

With that, Bumblebee waited not a second later to take all of them out of the Dam, wanting to put as much distance as he can between him and the Decepticon leader. As he made it to the outside of the Dam, he saw humans running around in a hurry, but what had stopped him in his tracks were five very familiar looking vehicles parked right outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Halo! I'm back and i hope you are all in for some action! Hope you all like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the quotes! The ones from before as well!

Looking back, I had so many grammar mistakes but I'll fix them!

Tell me if you want a new transformers story, I'm calling this one "Shooting Star" or do you want a sequel to this story called "Crazy Family"? If you want both, tell me or Review!

* * *

Bumblebee, Mikaela, Miles, Sam, Will and Epps stared and stared and stared. This went on for a while until they realized that the agents were staring at them as they prepared their weapons for any attacks. They then saw Simmons, Banachek, Maggie, Glen and Keller make their way out to see what was happening and also to evacuate the area.

Nothing processed into their minds or processor, as they saw the others, plus Barricade, in their Alt. form. It wasn't until they heard Frenzy let out chirps and beeps of happiness and excitement, not giving a warning as he began to maneuver himself down to Bumblebee's form, snapping them out of their frozen forms.

With some agents stopping to look at the giant bot, they were even more petrified when the mysterious five vehicles transformed into more robotic aliens. Simmons had long since hidden behind Banachek, Maggie being a human shield for Glen and Keller stepping forward to get a closer look at the transforming vehicles.

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Barricade made themselves known, not even caring if the humans saw them in their form. They were on the verge of war and to make it worst was what Ratchet proceeded to say.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize. I suggest you humans prepare yourselves with weapons of explosive matters to even have a chance on harming one Decepticon.

Bumblebee, who was one to snap out of his daze, beeped enthusiastically as he saw his comrades. "Message from Starfleet, Captain! Let's get to it!" His radio had come to life to show how he felt. Others around him jumped and backed away while most, who had heard of Ratchet's statement, began to grab necessary weapons as they were fighting if they were to potentially die.

Optimus looked down at the humans with something akin to amusement but he knew that it had to come later. Looking at Bumblebee's servos, he noticed that there were two humans on the other one. Surprised that there were two more who had come to seemingly accept them, he looked at Sam for an explanation.

"Sam, who are these two humans?" Optimus asked as he watched Sam turn slowly to the other side. "That's Will and Rob. They were the ones who I met when I went to the gun range at the age of ten." He spoke quietly as he leaned on Miles who frowned at Sam's lack of energy. Dismissing it, he thought that it was due to the way they had stayed up all night and day, as well as the emotional ride they had went through as well.

Looking at Optimus, Miles began to speak, wondering what they were planning if they came here, besides, wouldn't it make sense that they came here with a plan?. "Optimus! What's your plan!"

The red and blue bot averted his gaze to Miles, who stared at him with his blue eyes, clearly wanting to prepare for the upcoming battle they were about to go into. Luckily Barricade decided to introvert and tell them of their plan.

Barricade had a reason to go move faction sides, Frenzy did as well. They knew there was no point in looking for the Allspark if it would only lead to it being destroyed. They had stood by long enough and they knew that this wasn't the real Decepticons they were fighting, if not, then it was the destroyer they were fighting with.

"We are planning to head to Mission City, located 22 miles away from this current location." He said as Miles looked at him with a calculating gaze and the bot couldn't blame him, he was the one who almost cause the small teen they cared about to go into an attack but at least he knew that he regretted the action. There was just something about the boy that caused him to change in some way and if anyone else looked closer, his optics, which were previously red, had then on turned from purple to blue.

Sam saw the change though.

With the humans who had listened in, they began to look up at the bots, they wanted to know what their leader wanted to do and what he was willing to agree. Simmons had took in the plan into consideration already but from the looks of it, he had already agreed to the plan.

Heck he agreed so everyone including him could get out of there so that colossal bot doesn't get them.

A voice rang out, giving the final boost to their agreement choices.

"If we stay, Megatron will catch us and the Allspark. We're all fucking screwed if we don't leave, and I'm not staying here to save any of your sorry asses. If you wanna live, get into a fucking car and get driving god damn it!" Mikaela yelled down to them, she was already pissed and to top it off, she was scared that the bot would find them.

Will had looked at Mikaela with agreement, Epps looked as though he just wanted to get the whole thing over with, this was a war between two factions and it somehow involved the humans along the way. Sam wanted this whole thing to be over with but he clutched the cube close to his chest, not wanting to let it go, afraid it was going to disappear and end up in Megatron's grasp.

"She's right you know. If we stay here, we're all screwed with Megatron being in there and thawing right now. Mission city is 22 miles away. We can sneak the cube out of here hand hide it somewhere in the city away from the Decepticons." Will said as he saw everyone nod their head in agreement.

"So all of us had made a decision, lets go to Mission City." Keller said as he looked at all the agent and scientists that had made their way out of the base.

Captain Lennox: He's right. If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak that Cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city.

"Wait, if were going to stand a chance against them, we need the Air force. We need you to contact the whole Air force that's here, we have a friend there and he's the general." Epps exclaimed, if they were going to win, they needed the Air force and they needed them now.

"Ok, what else do you want me to tell them?" Keller said as he told Simmons and Banachek to get ready for the battle, he didn't want them to do nothing while they were doing the work.

"Tell them 'Weapon Multi', they should know what that means and also to get to Mission City before we do." Epps added, Mikaela, Miles and Sam looked at the two soldiers in excitement, but Sam looked more than happy, if not excited when Epps said Weapon Multi.

'Who knew they would let me/Sam/Sammy to use the weapon I/he built.' The three though at the same time, it wasn't everyday Sam got to use his hand made weapons, they were just too dangerous that the government was afraid he would hurt himself.

Optimus saw the smirks that made their way onto the three teens' faces. Ironhide watched, along with Jazz and Ratchet as they saw the whole scene play out. Barricade and Frenzy had long since began to plan out their strategy, but also listening in when they wanted to.

It was only then did the five bots notice that there was cube shaped object being clutched by Sam and their optics shuttered with a bit of shock, the Allspark was grasped in Sam's small arms and the cube itself didn't seem to push him away.

The Allspark was only to be wielded by the Primes, Guardian, or who it chose to be wielded by. To see Sam hold the cube like a stuffed animal was beyond their advanced knowledge, though they decided to figure it out later. They noticed that there was also a little bot on his shoulders, but thinking the bot meant no harm to the teen, they had let him off, for now at least.

Back down to the ground where the people were already moving and Keller yelling out orders, they all began to head to Mission City. Maggie and Glen had gone with Keller to decipher any more messages that are being transmitted to get more insight on their current situation.

As the last remaining few vehicles left, it only left the bots and five humans.

Iron hide had gone back into his Alt. form as Bumblebee set down the two soldiers, he had also set down the three teens so he could change into his Alt. form as well. Everyone had gone back into their vehicle forms and opened their doors.

"Sam, you go with Bumblebee, Mikaela, Miles, go with Jazz. Will, Epps, you go with Ironhide. Ratchet, Barricade and Frenzy, keep an update on Decepticon activity." Optimus said as he began to turn his wheels to go into the direction to Mission City. When receiving nods and answers of agreement, he began to rev his engines. "Autobots! Roll out!"

"We rollin' lets go!" Jazz yelled as he zoomed away with Bumblebee, Optimus ahead with the three others behind them.

* * *

It wasn't long until they had reached their destination to Mission City. As they caught up with the other agents, they had mended into the group of vehicles to lead them faster to their destination. While on the way, BoneCrusher, who was a Decepticon, had been spotted, trying to knock down any vans that contained the Sector-Seven agents, all he while in his Alt. form.

Optimus had left them to go to the city as he dealt with BoneCrusher, knocking the Decepticon off their trail as well as taking him off the road, it wasn't until that the Autobots and former Decepticons realized that BoneCrusher's signal was no longer in radar did they know that Optimus had put an end to his life.

They didn't feel pity for the mech at all as they knew that the bot was notorious for killing his enemies in the most gruesome way possible, a reason why Megatron had taken a liking to him during the whole war.

As they came to a stop inside of Mission City, the Air force had already responded to Keller's call since then. The force was flying and setting down as other soldiers who were brought into the fray began to tell the people that the were evacuating the place. They had come up with a lie, a lie that stated that there would be a potential terrorist attack on the whole city.

While evacuating the remaining people who were there, Will and Epps had long since left Ironhide's form and into the handful of soldiers brought in, though, not before saying a thank you to the mech who had taken it whole heartedly.

Sam had stayed inside of Bumblebee, holding the cube a bit loosely in his grasp. His pale cheeks were tinted with a bit of a red rosy color, his doe blue eyes glazed a bit with the fever, and he was pretty sure that his head was about to explode due to the constant pounding when they had left the Sector-Seven base, which was about 50 minutes ago.

Bumblebee had been worried since for his charge, he didn't know what was wrong with Sam but he knew it was wearing him down to the point of where he may not be able to move.

Mikaela and Miles had gotten out of Jazz's Alt. form to go with Will and Epps, wanting to receive their weapons to fight later on. They were given no complaint as the soldiers gladly gave it to them.

After a while of waiting though, Sam made his way out of Bumblebee, but not without having the yellow scout give off any protest of telling the boy to stay in the car. Heading towards the crowed of soldiers, Sam waved at them with a small smile, having the Allspark clutched in his arms. He swayed slightly but it wasn't noticeable, after making his way to the group, he saw Will holding his hand made weapon.

Now, it looked like an ordinary bow with an arrow waist holder to go with it. It looked like one of those that were used back in traditional times, but if you look, it was a white color with strong black strings for the pull back. You can see small swirls of design in light glowing blue and you can see some of the edges were sharp and refined when needed for close combat. The bow was a lot of things but it was a surprise for later, seeing as this was Sam's very first made weapon after all, having a six year old design a weapon and create it with ease, it makes you think of what his imagination was thinking of.

Now for the arrows, they were another story. As the arrows were held in a waist holder, the arrows themselves were dangerous for anyone to use. They had rigged bombs in them, some setting on fire, one of them having modified liquid nitrogen and some having to be coated in poison. Leave it to Sam to come up with more than what the imagination can handle.

Sam took the weapon gingerly into his one hand that didn't hold the cube as he traced his hand made designs with his thumb, feeling safe with his weapon. Will had attached the holder to his waist where he was able to run with it but still be able to grab one at any given moment.

Smiling, Sam looked up to the soldiers who brought it in thanks. But all of it was short lived as they heard a low whistle noise come from above them. Weapons ready as the Autobots took formation, they saw the jet, that was an F-22 Raptor pass over their heads with a fast speed.

With the Autobots, you can feel dread surface from their large frames, they knew who that was, and from the faction mark that the Raptor had, it was definitely a Decepticon, one who was Second in Command from Megatron.

Epps, who wanted to know what in the hell the pilot was doing, decided to speak into the radio he had taken when leaving. "Raptor? Raptor do you copy? We have you in visual. Provide air cover for us and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

When Epps didn't get an answer back, he was confused, like everyone else who had heard him, that was until Ironhide decided to yell out in a panic on who that Raptor was.

"It's Starscream! Get out of the way!" Ironhide yelled out, luckily everyone had aimed their weapons in defense, backing away as Starscream made his way away from them and to another direction. Not taking any chances, Ironhide began to yell out orders. "Back Up! Take cover now! Bumblebee! get Sam and the other sparkling out of here immediately!"

Ironhide had taken an unoccupied van and lifted it up for defense, Starscream all the while had come back towards them in a speed that was not reached by any jet made in the world.

Sam found himself in Bumblebee's left servo and both Mikaela and Miles on the right, both holding their weapons in defense, Mikaela wielding something close to a bazooka and Miles holding something close to a SFAS AR-15 (Springfield Armory Saint AR-15). Knowing those weapons, Sam knew they were more than just ordinary ones, they were modified by him after all.

Bumblebee had crouched down and began to use his metal frame as a shield for the teens, keeping them close to his chassis as well as crooning softly, a way of him saying it was going to be alright.

Down where the soldiers were, panic began to set into their mind as they saw Starscream close in on them. "No, no, no! MOVE GOD DAMN IT! FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Will screamed out as the soldiers began to retreat, not wanting to get hit.

As Ironhide looked back up to Starscream, he only saw that the Decepticon was swooping down to land a hit on anyone he saw. "INCOMING!"

Right after Ironhide had practically screeched out, the disguised Decepticon made it's way down to the ground and blew up a truck nearby as well as blasting some everyone to the ground. Lifting up, he made his way up towards another two jets, all of them assuming they were more Decepticons.

"What the hell was that?!" Will yelled out as he helped Epps up, both of them watching the three jets take off somewhere else.

"That right there is a Seeker, greatest flyers in all of Cybertron history. Who you just witnessed right now was Starscream, second in command of Megatron himself. He acted against Megatron many times and some may not know why but he would always try to overthrow him from his place." Ratchet spoke up as he scanned everyone for any injuries, luckily there was none as everyone had listened to the warnings.

Will looked up in confusion, why would the second in command try to overthrow Megatron but yet still stay by his side? It was a question that stayed in his mind until he had heard a deep metallic voice. One that he hasn't heard, none have ever heard before but it seems as though the Autobots, Barricade and Frenzy knew who it was.

"Primus help us all..." Ratchet and Ironhide said as Jazz's optics began to glow a bright blue, his cannons ready to fire as they powered up. Barricade and Frenzy got ready for any dangers that were about to happen and they only hoped it wasn't who they though it was, but life just loved to prove them wrong.

"Decepticons... Attack!"

A jet, that looked nothing like Earth's made jet had sped over their heads in a speed that brought a heavy wind on everyone. It had sharp spikes that were located randomly on the form as well as having a different style on the wings and nose.

A name that had filled them with dread was heard, and by then everyone knew that everything had started. With him having to be released from his frozen prison, one can only hope that they don't die right away in this fight.

"Megatron.." Jazz said in a low voice, crouching down a bit in defense as the others did the same. Those who had seen Megatron in his confinement, froze in fear. Will and Epps looked at each other in dread as well as absolute fear. They both knew that this is where the battle begins.

Maybe as well as it's end.

* * *

Everything was in chaos by now, a series of fallen buildings, some of them looking beyond repair as well as many soldiers being injured, luckily none of them were serious, few minor scrapes here and there as well as a few burns from the constant dodging of attacks. It looked like a war zone that had lasted for about six months when it really was only 30 minutes since the battle started at all.

Sam, Miles and Mikaela had taken their presence from the battle field, knowing that if any Decepticons saw them, they would be done for, Sam most of all. Even though the two older teens were itching for a fight, they knew they had to wait, they would only jump in when they were really needed and that's when they could come out of their hiding. Sam still clutched onto the cube like a life line as his bow was on his back, arrows safely and securely kept in the holder around his waist, Mikaela had her weapon ready along with Miles who kept his guard up while looking at their surroundings.

When they were taken away to hide from the Decepticons, Bumblebee had left them to go and fight along side with Jazz as more of the other faction made themselves known and placed their attacks on the city. Will was fighting with another general as Epps had left to take another part of the city, their weapons did little to no damage as the bullets would be deflected by the armor and their metal frames. The only ones that did some kind of damage were their explosives.

"These shits just won't die do they?!" Will yelled out as he tried to shoot at Devastator, who had swooped down soon after the Trine of Seekers had left.

Behind them, they could only hear helicopter noises from above but as they turned around to see who it was, it led them to a little surprise. Blackout, who had just landed on the building, had turned his arm into a spinning saw as he used the helicopter blades. Even in a dangerous situation, Will managed to utter out a sarcastic 'Oh, We're all dying today' remark.

While they ran from the two Decepticons, Sam had been left behind as Miles and Mikaela made sure for him to stay hidden, they had jumped into the fray as they saw that the other soldiers needed help.

As Sam began to move to get into a better hiding spot, he was met with a blast right in front of him, blowing him back a bit as he landed on the ground. With bleary blue eyes, Sam watched as the smoke cleared from his vision, only to see Starscream hovering above him in a terrifying manner that had him in a bit of a panic. As Sam tried to get up, Starscream was knocked away as a familiar yellow blur made himself known.

"Bee!" Sam hoarsely yelled out as he tried to run faster to his friend who had managed to daze the Second in command for a while. Bringing a servo down for Sam to climb on from, Bumblebee had immediately began to sprint down the ruined road, only for his legs to be blown apart from s shot above them.

Skidding to the harsh ground, Sam picked himself up as fast as he could and ran to a crippled Bumblebee. Tears sprung from his eyes as he saw the pain that his guardian was in, a pain that he couldn't imagine having.

"You.. You're gonna be ok I promise... You're gonna be ok.. My god.. RATCHET!" Sam tried comforting the yellow scout but it only led to him screaming out the Medic's name, in which it was heard but he himself had no time to locate the shrill scream as he fought off the Devastator.

Bumblebee winced and flinched back as Sam screamed for help, the bot couldn't take it and wanted his little charge to be safe. He was only a fourteen year old boy, he didn't need all the weight on his shoulders, that was what they were supposed to do, not the other way around. Lubricant tears made their way from Bumblebee's optics to his face plate, crooning softly to the teen as he looked up with his doe blue eyes, a silent message for him to go and leave.

Sam let his tears fall freely as he knew what his guardian was gesturing for him to do. "I'm not going to leave you, you hear me?! I'm not leaving you here where you can die!" Cries erupted from his throat as Bumblebee brought a digit to graze it on Sam's cheek, whipping away the tears that kept on falling. With one touch from his digit, the cube was turned into a smaller one, the size of a palm of a baby.

Bumblebee wanted his charge to get the cube to safety, wanting him to get away from all this chaos. Though, he knew for a fact it wasn't over.

Nearby, Will had heard Sam's cry and winced, what the hell happened? Running to the location where Sam was mainly at, Will couldn't stop the tears that made their way into his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Right now, he wanted Sam and that cube away from here, where Sam would be safe and where the cube wouldn't be taken away.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?!" Will yelled while running towards the distressed teen. "R-Right here.." Sam quietly muttered in a stutter as gasps wracked his small frame.

"Look Sam, the Black Hawks will be on that building, they'll get you to safety ok?" Will pointed to a tall building with four pillars on the roof top. He wanted the teen to get out of the area and fast, they don't know where Megatron is but they know that he would be chasing Sam if he saw that he held the Allspark.

"W-W-What..? W-Wait!" Sam stuttered as he looked up at Will who didn't look down at him. Will would have seen hurt, anguish and something close to betrayal if he looked into Sam's blue pools, he didn't want to look at him, he knew he would change his mind to something that would lead to Sam's favor but hw needed him to be safe and quick.

"Sam I have to go back, I can't leave the others there, I need you to go to that building. It w-"

"No..."

Sam was looking at the building now, but he was glued to Bumblebee's side who had watched the even in front of him. He was surprised that his charge would say no, but what did he expect from a Witwicky who was more stubborn than someone who refuses to die off, let alone stay down.

"I can't do this Will.. I can't.." Whispers had begun to make their way out of Sam's mouth, Will had to look down only to see the small fragile teen on the verge of having a breakdown and a panic attack all together. His cheeks were beyond the paleness they harnessed and now was a bright red, his skin burning to the touch and his eyes glazed to a point where you could see that it looked like his pupils had blended with his blue irises.

Taking his two hands and placing then on Sam's shoulders, Will began to look at Sam with an expression he made when he wanted something desperately to be followed.

"Listen to me Sammy... I need you to take yourself and the cube to that building... We're gonna fight them off, I promise we'll see each other soon." Will comforted the shaking teen who had shoved the cube into his pocket. Mikaela had made her way into the scene and gasped at the state Bee was in, but her gaze went to Sam who had buried his head into the captain's shoulders, she knew he was crying.

She could only stand back and make her way to Bumblebee as he placed a hand on his metal frame.

"Will, we need to get Bee out of here, he can't stay here or he will die. Sammy... Listen.. you need to go, just like Will said, we're gonna be fine and we'll see you soon." Mikaela softly spoke as she saw her baby brother lift up his head to meet her gaze, nodding his head slowly as he got up, swaying a it but managing to get his balance in check.

"Go Sammy... We'll see you again." With that said, Sam had taken off, running towards the building as Will and Mikaela watched before turning around to get help for they yellow scout.

Will began to take out his radio to tell Epps that Sam was heading to their direction, a warning for them to be ready for any attacks that may land on the boy.

 _'God.. I hope you'll make sure you're safe Sammy..'_

* * *

From where they were, Epps had gotten the message that his captain had relied to him. Looking into the direction where Sam was going to come out from, he turned his head towards Ironhide, who was the one keeping them from getting attacked, along with Jazz who was keeping everyone safe. Ratchet on the other hand was gone for the time being, seeing as the medic had left to go find Optimus and Bumblebee.

In fact, their leader had not appeared since he had taken down BoneCrusher on the high way they were on, seemingly disappearing from their group that was brought to the city.

"Hide, Sam's coming here now, we need to make sure he's covered, he has the cube." Epps watched as Ironhide made a movement, similar to a shock reaction that humans would make.

Ironhide on the other hand, felt shock go through his system as he heard that Sam was bringing the cube. Did these humans not care for the well being of the boy or were they just too stupid to even consider his safety?

"Frag! Why is Sam bringing it?! Do you know that he could be killed?!" Ironhide voiced out, Jazz adding to the fact as well. "He could be targeted by them Decepticreeps!" Frustration and anger evident in his tone. Even imagining the teen near the Decepticons made the two bots creek slightly, they didn't want their imagination to make it even more gruesome.

"He won't, we'll be here for him. We'll make sure of it and that's final." Epps said to both of the distressed bot as he got a round of nods from the soldiers around them, they were gonna make sure Sam was safe. "Besides, Sammy is strong, he won't go down without a fight, let alone go down at all and that's a fact every single one of us can prove. He's a fighter, he's been in tougher situations before."

With what Epps said, it didn't do anything to calm down the two cybertronians, hell, even Epps and the others began to doubt themselves a little at what they said, they were soldiers, yes, but that didn't stop them from doubting or even losing a bit of hope and confidence along the way.

Even though Sam was in danger, he was going to be protected when he comes to deliver the Allspark. He was important, there was always something about him that made him feel different and there was no way they were letting any harm befall on the teen that they all adored in the shortest amount of time. He was also able to protect himself, he wasn't adored by the president or the whole government for nothing.

The area was quiet, save for the dull crashes and crumbling actions that the now ruined buildings made, their structures looking as though they were about to fall at any given moment as well.

Breaking the silence were the soft sounds of footsteps made themselves known as Sam came into the clearing, snapping everyone's head into the direction the brunette had entered from, the Allspark in his pocket and his bow gripped in his left hand as an arrow was drawn back in preparation for a shot. Looking around, Sam spotted Ironhide's massive frame right next to Jazz's and headed towards two.

His eyes widened at the sight of the two mechs, relief and utter joy flooded through him as he smiled as bright as he could at the two. He had also seen Epps who had waved at him in relief, seeing that he was safe and in no danger at all.

"HIDE! JAZZ!" Sam practically screamed in utter joy as ran full speed towards the two, Jazz's servo stretched out for him to jump on from. His small body was met with warm, soft metal as Jazz cupped him to his chassis, scanning the boy for injuries but only to find his body temperature higher than normal, blood pressure rising and his parts of his exposed skin having a few small patches of red coloration.

"Sam, you ok?" Jazz asked as he felt the boy press on his chassis, bringing one of his digits gently rubbing the boy's back in a comforting motion. He only received a soft grunt as Sam showed his face, a grim look settled into his blue eyes, anguish clear as day on his face.

"Bee... His legs were blown off by Starscream, Mikaela and Will are with him and I have the cube in my pocket." He informed the second lieutenant as he turned his head to Ironhide, he didn't want to see the look of disbelief and anger that had shown itself onto Jazzes features. "Where's Ratchet? He should be with Bee..." Sam eagerly asked, wanting the medic to get to his guardian as fast as he could.

Jazz and Ironhide took a moment to process what Sam had said, the soldiers below can only watch as they heard that one of the Autobots were down, fear gripping them slightly as they lost one of their protectors. It took a bit to admit where their medic had gone to but Ironhide managed to tell Sam what happened to Ratchet. "Sam, Ratchet had gone to find Optimus, he will be with Bumblebee soon, I promise you that."

The human can only nod as he looked down to meet his gaze up with Epps, who nodded and brought the radio by his mouth to transfer the message that Sam had relayed to him. "Black Hawk, immediately evacuate Samuel James Witwicky with the cargo. Head to the rooftop marked by a flare, make sure he's safe Jake, or else Will and I are hunting you down."

With that said, Jazz brought Sam back to the ground as said teen prepared his bow and arrow, wanting to be ready for any attacks that are brought upon them. Ironhide began to push Sam gently towards the said building he was supposed to go to, it was a bit far but enough to get him there before any of the Decepticons made their presence known, not wanting to leave the boy insecure, Ironhide said one more thing to him before he took off running. "Sam, we will all protect you, do not worry, get out of here safely boy."

Sam nodded and turned to run to the building, tears making their way from his red eyes as he took one glance back at the others before running in full sprint. "Okay 'Hide... okay.." His words weren't heard due to their volume but his eyes showed every emotion he wished to convey and that was enough for the whole group to understand.

 _'Keep moving Samuel... Don't stop for anything, be safe boy. Please Sweet Spark...'_ That was Ironhide's last thought before hearing a familiar whistle in the air as he prepped his fusion cannons, a blue light appearing in the previously dark cavity.

Aiming towards the skies, Ironhide began to fire, Jazz along side him.

* * *

It hadn't been long until Sam began to feel the effects of the heat and the constrictions of his lungs as he ran, continuing his mission on getting the cube safe, his bow and arrow in his hand, ready to am and fire at any unfortunate victim.

Sam's breathing had begun to take an irregular pattern, heavily heaving as he tried to run faster than his body would let him, his lungs constricting painfully as if a fist had started squeezing them at full force, he could see a few light blotches of red on his skin as well as his mind becoming foggy and dazed. He knew he had to rest but he wasn't about to stop, the building was close, all he needed was to get near it and hand off the cube so he can go back.

His surroundings resembled an obstacle course, the way that the buildings were crumbling, the road being upchucked and the cars that were previously occupied were now just broken metal. It looked like a war had broken out in the city but Sam know better and he knew that there was no way out of here without bringing danger to the other side.

A crash from behind him had immediately taken Sam's attention as he turned his head slightly behind him, only to dodge an incoming car that had been thrown just centimeters above his head. A voice had then broke through the air as a metal being made himself known, a familiar colossal giant that had been previously locked up in the base, now unfrozen and active.

Megatron was out for blood, his red optics shining brightly even in the bright sun, it glowed an eerie red but Sam had noticed that with every Decepticon he had came across had a purple outline on their optics, a sign that something was wrong, but the teen never got to ponder on it any longer as he heard a voice pierce through the air.

"Give me the Allspark boy!"

Sam's blood had ran cold, his head forgotten and his pain as well.

Main focus, get away from that behemoth of a monster.

"Go back to Hell!" Sam yelled out as he ran faster than before, successfully outrunning the mech as he dodged obstacles and tipped over cars from the fights. He heard a loud growl from behind him and knew that he had just pissed off the tyrant. "Come back here!" That had only given Sam the motivation to run faster, never stopping as Megatron tried to chase the boy down in a hurry to get the cube from him. Unfortunately for him, a silver mech had made himself known as he had tackled Megatron to the ground, sending them both down into a wrestling match, silver against black.

"Not today Megatron! You leave Sammy outa' this!" Jazz looked up to meet with Sam's eyes, nodding for him to go while he held off the Decepticon leader, fear and worry were clear in the human's eyes but there was determination in there too, but their contact was broken as soon as it was made.

Jazz let out a sudden cry as the mech he tried to keep at bay began to take him by his leg and fly him upwards to the buildings, Sam can only watch in horror as his robotic friend was taken away. "JAZZ!"

"I'm Okay Sweet Spark! Get that Allspark outa' this pit and get ta safety!"

It was the last thing the teen had heard before a series of shots had rang through the air and a cry of frustration was known to the dusty air. Jazz had made it out of his grasp and thank lord that he didn't have to watch a friend die. Heck, even think of the music loving bot being dead.

A purple blast had made itself known as it landed by Sam's left side, debris flying everywhere and a piece of jagged metal lodged itself into the teen's side, though he didn't notice it as he kept on running from the chaos that was happening.

He heard a growl, one of fury, frustration and undeniable malice in it. It made Sam's blood run cold as he heard it from behind, not even turning to see who it was, he began to run faster and into he building he was to deliver the cube. A crash made it's way into his ears as he ran up the stairs and to the rooftops, a familiar voice, strong and proud made it's way into his mind, a smile forming on his lips as he knew that the leader had made it through.

"Megatron!" Optimus roared out as he lunged for the mech in speed that he was not known to harness with his towering metal form. "Its just you and me!"

"Prime!" Megatron growled out with a sneer as he ran towards his former brother, the one he now so wishes to destroy. "It's not just us now, you had brought a certain boy into this as well, along with more fleshlings."

A growl was heard and soon after, the clashing of metal made it's way known into the dry, dusty air, making Sam winch at the pained grunts and struggle that came from both mechs alike.

"NO!" The floor below the teen had rumbled, a metallic servo with claws made itself known as it busted through the ground with little to no effort, destroying it completely as red optics began to show through the dust. With fear gripping his heart in a vice grip, Sam panted heavily as he ran faster from his limit and up to the stairs that led to the rooftops, a familiar sound of a helicopter making its way in the air.

"No, not now, he's not gonna get me, he's not gonna get to me." A mantra was being recited over and over again s it left Sam's lips, and moments later, a metallic voice had made itself present, a cooing tone in it as well, as if coaxing the small teen to come towards it with gentleness and safety being promised. Sam was terrified of it, no make that paralyzed. "Come here boy..."

A shrill scream made it's way from Sam's throat, his dry throat ripping from the sudden sound made as it teared through the tissue, blood soon making it's way out as Sam hacked loudly in pain, whimpers coming out of him as he bursted through the rooftop door, making his way to the edge where a helicopter waited as well as a familiar face making its way known from the open door.

"SAMMY!" A man with blonde hair and brown eyes stood by the open helicopter door, one hand gripping the side as another was held out. Jake was looking at Sam with concern in his eyes, the teen looked worst for wear, worn out and tired beyond exhaustion. One look into those doe eyes and he knew that he had to get him out of here, but a scream from the said teen broke the choppy air, panic settled into the tone. "Watch out! Starscream!"

The sound of a missile pierced through the air as the helicopter managed to dodge, though, the tail wasn't so lucky as it was hit, causing an uproar with the helicopter, pilots and a few soldiers, as well as Jake, were jumping out as it went down with an explosion soon after.

From a few miles away, Optimus had been bragged away by his brother as he was put in a daze, the Autobot leader heard the explosion and dread immediately filled his spark.

Sam was unprotected.

Sam was in danger.

Sam was alone with Megatron!

Backing away from the edge,

 _'Samuel... Hang on!'_ With a grunt, Optimus heaved himself up and forced himself to run into the direction on where the little human was, not stopping as he hurried on top of the rooftops, desperation making its way known as he pushed faster.

With Sam, his ears were only filled with the sound of crashes, the roof below him rumbling as a metal clawed hand punched its way from down below, a body hulling itself up to the top of the roof with no effort.

With one swift turn, Sam can only watch a Megatron moved towards him, and as fast as he could manage, me made his way to the edge of the building, clinging onto a statue in hopes to put some sort of distance between him and the tyrant. "Is it the fear or the courage that compels you little fleshling?" He got no response back as Sam kept quiet, heaving breaths the only sound that was heard, all sounding wet and painful with every breath, a smirk made its way onto Megatron's face plate as he crept towards the statue Sam hid behind. "Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet."

"No... you can go die in the pits, I'm not giving you the Allspark..." It was meant to come out in a sentence, but it was broken up by pants and coughs as Sam clung tighter to the sides of the statue. The atmosphere turned cold, dropping several degrees before a growl was heard. Before he knew it, there was a roar, an arm smashing the statue sideways which sent Sam plummeting to the ground below, his body curled into a ball as he spiraled out of control.

Soon, he had hit something warm but hard, a familiar grunt was heard as he was brought onto a chassis, one colored in red and blue...

"Optimus.." Meek and soft, Sam couldn't talk with fire in his voice anymore, his throat bleeding and his body aching, a servo was brought on top of him as the mech began to press gently down to keep Sam in place. "I got you Samuel, hold on to me!" All Sam felt were dull thuds and soon a crash, ending with Optimus on the ground along with Megatron, but Sam tumbled towards the street, his form still in a fetal position as he came to a stop.

Groaning softly at the rough landing that he had just experienced, Sam opened is beady blue eyes to stare up at the giant cybertronians, who were at that moment, hulling themselves up from the ruined ground and putting themselves into a fighting position. "Its just you and me Megatron."

Optimus involuntarily let out a shake that wracked his frame slightly, Megatron too busy with himself to notice, but if he were to have looked into Sam's direction, he would have noticed concern leaking in those beady blue eyes of his. The Autobot was brought back to reality as he heard his brother speak, missing the purple light outline on his former brother's optics. "No, its just me dear brother..."

As soon as the mech had said his words, he began to lunge forward, clawed servos outstretched and ready to rip up anything in their path. It was only before a second left before the claws would hit did Optimus move to dodge and proceed with his own attacks to counter Megatron's.

Sam on the other hand had been observant, moving slightly as he watched the two former brothers fight. The cube was now clutched tightly in a hug as Sam watched, not noticing a small beam of light make its way into his chest, too distracted in observing what was happening. The brunette wondered when he would see that flicker of a different color in the Decepticon leader's eyes again, he could only wonder why it was there. Sam wasn't sure if the others had seen those strange couple flickers but proceeded with a no, though, he could only wonder why they were there as he looked back into his memories for answers or pieces of the unknown puzzle.

It wasn't until a whirling sound of cannons did Sam snap out of his thoughts, only to look on in horror as he saw a purplish light being produced in the previously dark cavity of the cannon. An ear splitting blast was heard as the beam of powerful light make its way to connect onto Optimus's chassis, blowing him back into the building behind him and sending him sprawled onto the ruined roads of Mission City. The Autobot's head turned its direction to Sam, blue dimming optics looking into glassy, feverish blue eyes.

Optimus starred into feverish blue eyes as they stared back into his dimming optics in horror and utter, pure fear as they looked at his fallen form, grief filling into the eyes of the boy that was so small yet so strong willed and so courageous, helping them out through this whole battle that he wasn't even supposed to exist in. It was only several hours since they had lost the boy, only to find him by the crack of dawn with the cube in his arms as well as their yellow scout safe and sound.

 _'Samuel... Sweet Spark..'_

Optimus thought it was the end for him, thinking that it was his time to die but it would only change as the small teen hulled up his small frame to stumble towards him and place a hand on his face plate, gentle and soft, a thing he had expected from Sam.

"Okay...?" Sam asked as he looked on with concern, a blast like that was powerful, enough to burn through one eighth of the earth's crust. It would have hurt like a bitch and Sam knew that it was probably hurting Optimus now, but all he had gotten was a nod in return.

The boy didn't believe him even for a second on his answer. Sam would never believe the Autobot Leader when he knew how he felt at the moment.

A roar of absolute insanity filled the dusty air as both heads turned to the source of the horrible roar. Looking to their side, the mass of a metal body made itself known as it stood up with a stance that similar to the way that one would hunt their prey.

"Ill kill you! That's mine! All spark!" Megatron yelled out, eyes glowing a frightful blood red and purple outline shining much more brightly but still naked to the untrained eyes, but not for Sam. "Sam! The cube! Put the cube into my chest now Sam!"

The leader's plead was ignored and had fallen to deaf ears.

Megatron was glowering, looking at Sam with unhidden rage as he eyed the cube in his arms, his processor went into overdrive as his body was forced to lunge at the small human. Sam, seeing the clear danger, looked at Optimus one last time with a small smile before running towards the incoming mech, with the cube in his hands, barely registering the pain that was present and the roar of fear that Optimus gave out.

As Megatron prepared to claw the boy and take the cube, a bright hot pain made itself known as it raged fully into the colossal mech's frame, looking down, Sam had thrust the cube up to where the Spark chamber was held, directly into the spot where the heart of the mech laid. The cube dispersed, burning into the tough metal armor that covered the metal beneath, destroying and creating a cavity into Megatron as he roared in pain. Sam's hands were now a bright red, burning from the heat that was being produced as he tried to thrust the cube higher, never feeling the peace of metal that had entered his side from earlier dig deeper into his body.

It felt like hours than the only few seconds that it had taken for the cube to disintegrate, a purple light was made known as Megatron fell to his right, his open chassis glowing that same familiar purple before changing into a bright neon blue, engulfing the mech as the sounds of metal clinks and repairs were heard, bright blue optics turning their gaze at the now healing body.

Optimus watched in fascination and confusion as he saw his brother fall and glow, his body engulfed in a blue light until he was back to his original form before the war had even started, light grey with no hint of spiked armor, sleek and shiny but as well as a bit worn. The Autobot leader can only watch in shock as he stared at his now familiar brother, the one he remembered from vorns ago, the very same mech he had thought he had lost when the first attack was made.

Megatronous.

A faint thud was made known into the air as Sam's now pale, limp form fell to the ground, not a movement was made as the only thing that indicated his life sign was his too shallow breaths and the flushed color of his cheeks that stood out against his pale skin, it was enough to get the Autobot leader's attention as he turned his head sharply.

Optics flaring brightly in worry, Optimus made his way to Sam as he picked up the small body with gentleness no one would suspect from a metallic, living being. Scanning, Optimus felt horror shake his form, placing Sam's prone form close to his chassis, sending an emergency alert to the Autobots as he waited.

* * *

I planned on making a cliff hanger but that would have been cruel wouldn't it? What do you think happened to Megatron and Sam?

I hope you all liked this, this is my longest chapter, over about 9k words, just a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

From all of the reviews that I have read so far, you guys like this story! I'm Happy that you do too!

Thank you for all of the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

* * *

A silence in the air was tense and thick, a limp body of a small teen, a leader holding the boy, a former mech of destruction and chaos lying on the ruined grounds of Mission City and a series of sounds of whirrs and clicks were faintly heard in the area. Dust fluttered in the air as small parts of ruined buildings continue to fall off bit by bit, destruction everywhere in sight.

Two mechs were in the area, one taking his place onto the ruined grounds and one in a sitting position, crouching over as he cradled something in his servos, a faint smell of blood, fuel, and dry air was present as it surrounded the area.

It was utter chaos.

The feeling of uselessness, guilt, worry, concern, protectiveness and utter fear coursed through the now helpless leader of the Autobots as he surveyed his surroundings as well as his now newly shown brother. A thing that had the mech stumped as to why he had taken his old form again, it wasn't possible to just revert back to his previous self, it must have been something else.

The red and blue mech stared at the fallen brother with a shine of hope in his spark as he wondered if his brother was still in there and had now shown himself into light. Only Primus knows what had happened when Sam had decided to run towards Megatron, it was somewhat an event that had him shivering slightly at the look on Sam's face when he had looked at him one last time.

But, he never got to ponder on it further as he diverted his attention back to the little human in his servo.

Optimus held Sam closely to him at that thought in his processor as he began to scan the boy repeatedly and thoroughly, opted to find every single abrasion, injury and laceration on his form so he could rely it to his Medic as soon as he possibly could. His Com. was off at the moment, seeing as he had shut it down due to shock as he cradled the small bundle closely to his chassis. The leader of the Autobots was scared and horrified as he kept a constant visual on Sam's heartbeat and life line as he began to take notice that it was beginning to slow as time was wasted with the waiting.

Samuel was fading.

He didn't know what to do and for once in all of the vorns he had lived, Optimus was at lost as to what he should do and what to even think of in the situation. Pits, he didn't even know how to even open back his Com.

This boy, this small teen, only a human, had saved them all.

Nothing would be near worth the sacrifice Sam had made, the brunette had sacrificed himself to save him and the universe, something that he should now be doing at all as he should be free to do whatever he wanted and to also be safe and sound, somewhere he wouldn't get hurt.

A distant sound of tires and a series of cybertronian curses were soon heard, passing through the silent air with a sharp jab as vehicles and jets came into view from different paths that led to where the two leaders and an unconscious boy were located. Transforming, Ratchet made no hesitation to push whoever was in his way out to get to Optimus as he looked at the small, fragile cargo in the leader's servo.

Ratchet couldn't help but let out an involuntary sound that was reminiscent to a human whimper, the list that he was receiving of all the casualties on the boy who had been involved send shivers through his frame, it didn't seem like the list was done either.

His blue optics flared with shock and fear as he scanned the teen to make sure he had not missed a single injury before making notes on what to do, soon getting into his work as he took Sam out of Optimus's hold, yelling out orders for the rest of them as he began to put his main focus on the prone human, not even noting the unconscious Decepticon leader and his faction as they began appearing.

The Medic placed Sam on a platform as he began to get to work, Ratchet would jump into the pits if he didn't do this fast enough, no, he would end himself if he wasn't able to save Sam.

A crowd formed right behind the Medic as he began to work, the crowd could only look up helplessly as Ratchet gave off another agonizing whir as he tried to clean out the cuts as best as he could, as well as trying to see if there were any bones needed to be set back into place.

"Ratchet, where's Sammy?!" Two voices shouted out simultaneously, but they never got an answer in response.

Will and Epps began to make their way through the crowd of soldiers with Jake as they pushed, hoping to see their favorite teen okay and safe, but luck wasn't on their side, as they were met with a sight they never imagined seeing in their life, one that had crossed their minds so many times yet never believed to ever happen. The three stood frozen as they began to take in the sight that they feared when they had first met the small soldier.

They were lost, misty eyed as they could only stay in silence.

From the other side, Ironhide had let out the two older teens as they came out stumbling, trying to get to their baby brother as soon as they could, their minds swirling with thoughts that they wanted to remove but taking one look at the condition their little brother was in as Ratchet worked feverishly on his prone form made them stick to the ground as though as they were glued there with something like super glue.

Eyes were wide and unmoving, afraid to move their gaze from their main point.

Sam's prone body was covered in abrasions and lacerations, bruises clearly forming on the pale skin as bluish black spots began to rapidly appear, his hair a mess and his hands were the color of a ruby red, veins showing drastically on the pale skin as well as the slowing rising of his chest was little to no help. His skin was covered in some patches of red, similar to a bruise but it was due to internal bleeding. His breaths were sounding ragged and somehow clogged if you listened closely.

The sight was something that they did not expect to see, and the blood that they spotted not so far away was adding even more worry onto their thoughts, if not much more horrific events as they knew that the patch of blood belonged to no one but the only one who was with the two faction leaders.

An enraged voice laced with worry, fear and helplessness made their way through the silent air.

"SLAG!" Ratchet cursed loudly as he began to work faster than before, however, the difference was, was that he held something that resembled close to a pincher, and where it was being stuck into was nothing that they wanted to see.

The Medic cursed even more as he began to take out the piece of sharp metal from Sam's side, it had driven itself deep into his organs and had punctured some as well, the metal was the only thing that prevented him from losing too much blood, acting like a block to prevent blood from flowing freely. The metal was thrown aside as Ratchet began to patch up the now bleeding wound with vigor and try as he might, nothing would have forced him to clam down after that very moment.

There was no heartbeat.

"Fragging son of a Glitch!" Ratchet cursed loudly as he began to jump start Sam's heart, his spark thumping wildly in his chassis as he feared for the small teen, the humans below could only watch helplessly as the medic did his best to jumpstart the heart of the teen, losing hope that Sam would ever wake up or even survive.

Static was in the air and none were vigil enough to notice that the Trine and some Decepticons were landing right by them, the only thing was, was that their optics weren't the ruby shade they used to be, they were now a glowing sapphire color. They looked around confused, until they saw the dire situation, the Decepticons could only stay silent by their leader's body as they recollected the events and what had happened in the past mega-vorns they were unaware of.

Mikaela and lost her footing as she dropped to the ground, her eyes wide and unmoving as she trembled and let out a whimper of fear for her baby brother. Miles was in no better condition, in fact, maybe even worst than Mikaela as he too, dropped to the ground without a sound escaping him, eyes wide as his pupils and irises looked as though they had shrunk, he only looked forward to where Sam laid obvious to the world, his mind in a state of shock as he didn't process anything around his being. Both failed to notice the two soldiers that were Will and Epps as they began to guide them away, only to fight them with ferocity they never had shown before.

"SAM!" A wail cut both of the soldiers off as Mikaela escaped Epps' grip as she ran towards where the teen's body laid in front of Ratchet, she didn't want her baby brother to die, she didn't want that, he was the only thing that had her going in the tough times and the only one that made her life worth living an adventure. Harsh sobs made their way out of her throat as she climbed to get to her baby rother, dropping by beside him as she gathered his body into her arms.

Miles was long gone from Will's grip as he bolted and climbed to get to where his sister and brother, his tears never ceased as he gathered Sam's body in his arms as well, a whimper finally made it's way out of his mouth as he only said one word that echoed across the silent air.

"Sammy.."

Ratchet had backed off shortly after the teens gathered Sam into their arms, crying for all their worth. The two didn't even register their surroundings as they continued to cry over Sam's body as the Autobots, Decepticons and humans watched with sadness and grief.

"Sammy's not dead, he's a fighter, he always will be.. He's not dead.." Miles muttered as he held Sam closer to him, no one trying to deny or even stop him as he continued his muttering through the silence, Mikaela only sobbed now, her eyes looking lifeless as she stared ahead with a blank expression and soon after, returning her gaze at her little brother's face, gently cupping it with her hand and kissing his forehead, remaining there for a while, no doubt in her mind thinking that Sam was only resting and sleeping for the time being.

Denial.

Will, Jack and Epps could only stare at the three teens, tears making their way into the world at the heartbreaking sight. Fuck the training and forget all about not showing weakness, they didn't care as the trio dropped to their knees with no intention of getting up. The soldiers didn't even bother with how they were acting as the much more weak willed ones did the same as they were reduced to tears.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Sammy should be back at the base with Jack and... He should be safe with the cube." Will weakly stated, the captain wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore, retreating into his mind as memories of what he had with the three and, more specifically Sam, replayed in his mind, none were stopping even for a moment. His other two companions can only do the same, both retreating into their memories.

All were in denial.

* * *

The Bots couldn't do anything as they felt their sparks give into the harsh and terrible truth, feeling as though their own sparks were being squeezed in vice like grips as they felt the life of the boy fade away from the world.

All gave out whirs and clicks.

This was the same teen that had helped them with the battle and to see that he was to die at the end, none were expecting for it to happen, less of all be true. None of them gave a hint of knowing that the other faction was present, too caught up in the moment to give a care, heads and helms bowed in sadness as the only noises that were heard were sobs, murmurs and the almost inaudible sound of dripping tears.

The Decepticons were at lost, their eyes still the now familiar shade of blue of an Autobot as they began regaining their memories in their processor, can only watch as their now blue optics gleamed with sadness and guilt at what they had done, even if they didn't do so willingly, they did it anyways as they were in no control.

All their memories were plagued of war and one that they did not willingly have a ploy in, but were instead forced as they moved beyond their control and power. They only remembered a faint purple glow and the rest was their time in captivity in red and violet.

They saw their leader on the ground in a heap as his optics began to surge with light. Instead of the malicious, chaotic red they were for many vorns, they were back to their original blues, as to what they originally were before any of the events were to happen, though none took notice.

None could move as they all were too caught up, silence rang as loud as a bomb and it never stopped, but they did fail no notice a small light gleam on top of the chest of the prone body.

* * *

Short I know but hey, better than nothing!

I hope you enjoyed this and Merry Christmas! Even though in some places it would be late.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back and I'm not dead! I promise! But anyways, I finished my exams and now my mind is free!

Hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer, I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Drifting.

Floating.

Flying.

Sam was confused as to what was happening around him, his eyes were unwillingly closed and his surroundings empty with nothing but an endless void of darkness that seemed to caress him into her hold.

Bright eyes opened forcefully by sheer will as they widened when they only stared into deep space, only the colors of black and specks of twinkling lights making up for the lack of surroundings. Calming himself to the best of his abilities, Sam managed to bring himself upright as he floated seamlessly through the dark, wide eyes watching and narrowing as he heard nothing and saw nothing.

A small chuckle shocked his small frame as he turned around to see who was in this abyss with him, his body swiveling around, only to stare upon a glowing embodiment of a blue mech, trice the size of Optimus himself as he stood tall and proud with a smile on his faceplate and a gleam in the pure white optics that glowed with happiness.

Sam felt safe in the presence of the new mech, whether or not he didn't know him, his presence was calming enough to the point where the teen had no problem approaching without hesitation.

"You are one interesting human to say the least Samuel James Witwicky, a true enigma to all, as you say on earth." The mech smiled widely while gently scooping Sam up into his servo, how small Sam was compared to the mech, he was like a small grain of pebble on the beach. "I tend to get that expression a lot, and believe me, its not that bad, people tend to make mistakes and underestimate your worth. A secret weapon as I like to call it."

The mech laughed lightly at the little human that had wormed his way into his children's sparks without his knowledge of it, with the adorable looks the male possessed, he wasn't surprised about it at all, even he was growing attached more than he was allowed to.

"My children have taken a great liking to you Samuel. You have done much for them through this war that was not meant to travel so far."

Sam knew who this was now, this overgrown mech was the god of the cybertronians, and honestly, he wasn't really surprised as he looked up to meet white optics with his blue eyes. "Doesn't matter, the past is the past anyways, one way or another, the bots would have found me and my brother and sister, Fate likes to be a bitch when she wants doesn't she?" Sam smiled up while the mech grinned whole heartedly.

But their time was running out as Sam's body began to ebb away from the life that it clung on to on earth. "Samuel, thank you for what you have done for my children, even though you were never to be a part of this. Your time is running out, you need to go back. I have one thing to say to you Sam and that is thank ou, I owe you my gratitude." Primus was in no means about to let this boy go back into a world where he could once again die.

He was going to give this teen something that he hoped would be something that he and his family could use. Conjuring up in his other servo were several lights of blue, turning into necklaces that were made of pure light aluminum and encased in the middle with intricate swirls casing the object were blue gems that were the shape of spears.

Putting one on Sam's neck, he put the others in the pocket of the boy's shorts before departing with one last message to the teen that had done a deed that was beyond the feat even he was not able to manage.

"Your necklace is to keep you in contact with me and other bots out there that it deems worthy. Your family will have them as well, but can only connect to you and to the others but not to me. You and your siblings have something important that you all have to protect, which I don't doubt for a second that you won't when you realize." Primus was urgent in what he was saying, they were having little to no time left as Sam's body was beginning to lose it's life faster from the seams of life.

"Keep them safe Sam."

Sam felt nothing afterwards as he heard the voice of the mech fade away with nothing else but an echo in it's place, his eyes were closed as a bright light slammed into his small frame full force, knocking him into unconsciousness where he was then brought back to the world where he thrived to be.

His first feelings were pain and soreness, heavy limbs and strong arms wrapped around him like a cradle. A confusing thing in his mind as his eyes opened with little hesitation.

He blinked his blue eyes one too many times as he began to watch the tears slip down Mile's fact, a glint of blue was what he saw when a familiar necklace dangled from the neck of the older teem. Looking at Mikaela from his other side, he saw the same necklace and the same anguished face that Miles sported currently.

Blinking once again, Sam decided to bring his brother back to the world of the living by putting a hand on the mop of blonde hair that he was so familiar with.

"Hey, what's with all the crying, I'm asleep fro a few minutes and something happens without me knowing?" His voice had cut the air sharply like a burning hot knife through a thick cold piece of butter.

He watched as Miles looked at him with disbelief and pure and utter joy as Mikaela did the same, a grin threatening to split her face as she hugged the life out of Sam with all her might.

"SAMMY!"

Yells were erupted from the gathered crowd, blue eyes were wide and surprised at the sudden actions; Sam could only gape as he was hugged mercilessly, a dull pain at his side as he was moved.

He didn't know what had transpired while he had been in the dark bliss of unconsciousness, but he was in for a surprise when he was given the explanation.

* * *

Short but sweet. I hope you all liked it, the next chapter may be the last one!

Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

I am not dead and yes, I did not abandon this story either! I was a bit busy with school and choosing my classes for sophomore year... This story may also be badly edited but I will fix it. I will revise and repost it if needed!

I'm posting this from my phone as well! So if there are any bugs then I will see about it.

Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot that there are people out there that actually like what I write!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

* * *

Sam tiredly closed his eyes in exhaustion, his mind had been flooded with information and rune like writings that he had read before. His mind pounded a bit due to the fact that he couldn't keep up with the vast amount of information as of the moment. He may have been smart for his age, too smart, but that didn't mean that he had no limits on what his mind could and couldn't take. From being informed that you had died from an incident and stayed so for more than several minutes to being told that you were then miraculously revived and was now on constant surveillance for any other incidents that may occur during post death.

He didn't like it one bit, he was more irate when everyone agreed.

He laid himself down with a wince of pain, jostling his hypersensitive wounds as he began to take comfort on the soft surface of Bumblebee's backseat. Honestly, with how they were mostly metal, most wouldn't count on them being so soft. He was inside of his guardian's alt form, seeing as the bot wouldn't let him out of his optic sight and radius; it was proven when he was trapped in those huge servos. Sam sighed softly when he recalled how he was immediately picked up by the yellow mech and was placed immediately near his spark that thrummed at a fast pace.

Fear, relief, worry, and any other emotion on hyperdrive when he began to read those optics.

He never thought that there would be a time where he would see such emotion in an alien, robot being that he barely knew. It was definitely something that wasn't on his bucket list of things to do before he died.

He hadn't even been out of the scout's hold since he had awoken from his death and even the others were agreeing to his captivity, saying that it was safer and he wouldn't get hurt. He understood why they thought he was going to be injured, after all, Decepticons don't usually turn to the good side suddenly after a battle; they also don't change their optic colors to blue in mere moments. There was still danger around in their processors and until they deemed it worthy that their surroundings were safe than tha was when Sam was able to walk freely again.

Sighing as he thought of the formerly dangerous mechs, Sam couldn't help but replay his memories that he had gathered when pressing the cube into Megatron's chest those hours ago; thinking of the whole battle made him feel more mentally exhausted than before. Honestly, in his mind, a fourteen year old child was too young to be even in a war with aliens.

But there was the fact that he had been working with the military before he was even ten, so he didn't have room to complain.

That reoccuring crystal that Sam saw, was a repeating image in his mind, something that he couldn't get rid of no mater how hard he tried. The energy that came from it, it was so dark, malicious and the intent to kill and destroy was almost to much for him to bare. The wisps of energy that pulsed, it whispered and Sam knew that he hadn't imagined the whispers that threaded in his ears.

There was one of kindness and one that was laced with a bit of natural malice that would only be found in the most natural dark beings. The whispers were more than enough to convince him that there was more to his adventures.

"What was that anyways..?" He questioned out loud in curiosity, unconsious to the fact that he had said it out loud to his guardian and to the open link that was currently holding a now silent conversation. He didn't know when or how he had ended up in his guardian's now transformed hand but he could definitly feel the stares that bore through him as he shivered under the gazes of blue optics.

Sam ignored the feeling though, he knew there was something amiss and it was all in that one moment where he had supposedly killed Megatron.

That dark power, the unusual power that he had felt when that gem was gone. It had disappeared when he had pushed the cube into Megatron's chest and through his spark casing but the blue eyed teen knew it wasn't something that he could easily ignore, not without having investigated the reason he and felt such power and such malice.

"So dark and so powerful... where in Unicron and Primus did it come from?" Sam whispered to himself as the bots themselves froze at the statement that was made. His thoughts swirled feverishly as he tried to come up with an explanation.

Bumblebee looked down at his charge in worry, just what in the hell was Sam going on about?

"Sam, what in the name of Primus are you talking about?" The scout questioned quietly to the human in his back seat. His engine was revving anxiously and he crooned at the human who looked as though he was deep in thought.

The teenage boy stayed silent for several moments, causing the Autobots to worry even more so when they tried to get through to Sam from the intercom connection that they had.

"Samuel, please, tell us what you are thinking." Optimus spoke with concern laced in his voice.

Sam heard none of them as he kept himself in his thoughts, the purple crystal still vivid in his mind as he long closed his eyes to concentrate. His mind was in a frenzy, he needed to know what that crystal was or he would be forever obsessed with it until he had an answer. A flash in his mind appeared and the same crystal was shown, only now, it was in the hands of a mech that had violet optics but his whole frame was made out of wisps of shadows. A mad, maniac like cackle entered his ears, sending shivers down his spine as he scrunched up his nose and forehead.

 ** _"Only a matter of time before Cybertron falls. Even Primus and Unicron will watch as their creation withers into nothing."_**

Sam opened his eyes and jerked his body up from its laid down position on the back seats, officially scaring the Bots and humans, who were, unfortunately close enough, to hear the startled revs and loud clicks.

The brunette teen launched himself at the door, effectively opening it with no problem as Bumblebee was to slow to even react to the sudden action. Sam tumbled out and ran, he ran to the only place where he would be able to recreate the things that he saw in his mind.

The blue eyed teen ran as fast as he could, ignoring the calls that he got from both humans and cybertrons alike as he rushed past them. Doctors, scientists, soldiers and both factions of Cybertronians watched the human past them with a blur. The Decepticons watched as the Autobots transformed and chased after the small human, amusement, worry, and a bit of concern were etched onto their faceplates when the group past them as well.

"Samuel! Come back here!" Ratchet yelled as he feared for the boy's mentality and physical health.

Sam had entered a room where the soldiers that were mainly involved in the battle in Mission City resided, along with Miles and Mikaela as they watched the teen rush through the room and to Miles, tackling him effectively to the ground.

The blonde had been standing when his brother tackled him, winding him as Sam straddled him with his eyes shining.

"Miles, please tell me you have one of the Digital Creators that I made for you?" Sam asked quickly as his older brother nodded his head and gave him a pane, glass like object with digital blue casing around it. Miles always kept one in his pocket at times like these, it was handy whenever the brunette wanted something to be visualized quickly as to not lose the image mentally.

Sam took the object before activating it, growing larger to being the size of a 18 by 18 inch square. It began to show a holographic, three dimensional image of a setting, including create, gallery, and edit.

Sam, by now, ignored the other occupants in the room and got off of Miles, getting started on the image that he wanted to create.

The others watched on as the boy paid rapt attention to the details that he wanted to include in the dimensional image he was making.

The bots had long since stopped and began to watch along with the other humans.

They could only wait until Sam was done to get the answers out of him. The dread that they were feeling wasn't helping as the image began to become scarily realistic as Sam kept up his work, small hands working and dipping into the digital hologram form provided by the glass pane.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 was he last chapter guys, it may have left you guys in a cliff hanger but this story will have a sequel that would continue where the story had left out!

I may also edit this story on Archive of Our Own, the sequel may also be posted there as well.

News! I have a new story! If any of you love Fairy Tail then that is what I'm doing! It will come out soon, only due to the way that I have to have pre-chapters ready. There is also the fact that I have more than about ten stories that I want to revise before I post them officially for everyone to read.

Im so sorry to keep you all on a hanger for such a long time!

Sorry to cut it short but I have some upcoming ideas I want to do!

I hope you all liked the story!


End file.
